Shadowed Past, Twilit Future
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: A "Harmony of Chaos" side story. As everyone is moving on with their lives, two friends make a fresh start, discovering the magic in more than just friendship. As emotional turmoil mounts, they will have to rely on each other to make it past pain, both old and fresh. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Goodbyes and Hellos

1. Goodbyes and Hellos

"Bye Spike! Bye Rarity!" Twilight Sparkle waved her two friends off at the train station as they began their journey together. "Good luck! Have fun! Write me, okay? I'll find a way to write back!" She smiled as they waved back to her as the train pulled away.

Smiling happily, Twilight headed towards home as she reminisced. It was about a month after the first Equestria Olympics. She had been rather surprised at who her primary opposition had been...though somehow, she wasn't surprised that Celestia had orchestrated the whole thing for a dramatic reunion between Sonic and Rainbow Dash. The last sight of that pair had been as they flew off together, leaving behind a brilliant aurora borealis in their wake. Twilight had received a letter from Rainbow Dash recently, saying how they were traveling through many worlds on a sort of walkabout, as Sonic had heard such journeys called.

Rarity and Spike had begun to pursue their relationship with more fervor, going out quite frequently. Finally, they had decided to go travelling together. Twilight was happy for them both, and wished them all the joy they could find.

Reaching the library, she smiled. "Well, I guess it's time to figure out what I'm going to do today," she said happily. "Spi-" She paused. She had been about to call for Spike to check her schedule. She giggled to ehrself a bit. "I guess I really have gotten used to him being around." Using her magic, she carefully put away Spike's baby bed. He'd gotten to big for it and had been using the guest bed, but Twilight had kept it out anyway. "Hmm...I guess I'll just look in on what my other friends are doing. Fluttershy-" She paused, glancing down at the desk. There were a few letters on there addressed to her that she'd received in the past few days.

'Twilight,  
I know this is rather sudden, and I know I said I'd only be in Mobius a few days, but something's kind of come up. There's a lot of turmoil and pain on Mobius, and with Ivo's help I think I can make a difference, make Mobius the peaceful world so many people want it to be. I can't turn my back to that, not when so many people need me. It...looks like I'm going to be staying on Mobius for quite some time. I'll write often, and I hope you can visit henever you can.  
Love, your friend,  
Fluttershy.  
P.S. I hope this isn't too inconvenient for you, truely...I mean...yeah, you know...'

Twilight sighed. "Right, Fluttershy's in Mobius." She thought for a time. "Well, Pinkie always knows something fun to...do..." The next letter down silenced her.

'Hey Twilight!  
Guess what! Me and Tails are gonna be doing some crazy science research here at his lab! He thinks I'm a genius! Can you believe that? Of course, he's a little out there, so you gotta take what he says with a salt lick.  
Anyway, I'm gonna be staying at the lab for a while. See, Tails is WAY too much of an introvert, kinda fraid to get out there and socialize. I'm gonna see what I can do for him there, just like I did for you. Sides, Tails is just SOO cute, and he makes the cutest noises when I squeeze him!  
Love ya bunches, and an okie dokie loki!  
Pinkie Pie'

"Right," Twilight said to herself. "Pinkie's staying with Tails..." She perked up. "Applejack! I know she's still at Sweet Apple Acres! Maybe I can help with Applebucking or something." Twilight took off for SAA.

Upon arriving there, she was rather surprised to see that nearly all the trees were bare of apples, and a new field had been plowed and planted. Oddly enough, it was Apple Bloom overseeing the process, but she waved Twilight over. "Howdy Twilight! What brings you by?"

"Hey, Apple Bloom," she replied happily. "I was just looking for your sister. Is she around?"

"Naw!" Apple Bloom replied. "She's off to Mobius doing all her sales work. She keeps talkin bout new markets and whatnot, but she's gone most of the day, falls asleep almost as soon as she gets home, and is off before dawn's light. She's always around for supper, but that's about it." Apple Bloom smiled. "Course, with the money she's been bringin in, we've been able to do some major repairs around the farm, and even plant this here new field!"

Twilight managed a smile. "Yeah, I can see just how busy you all are..." She glanced around at the bustling farm.

"Say! You wanna stay for brunch?" Apple Bloom asked happily.

"Gee, I'd love too, but...I've gotta get back to the library. Gotta do some research, you know. Tell your sister I was by when she comes back, okay?" Turning, she galloped back into town.

Once back in the library, Twilight began to pace a bit. "So all my friends are off, living their own lives. I'm happy for them...really..." She looked around. "Maybe I could go visit them on Mobius..." She shook her head. "No. I don't really have any real business there. And the Mobian form..." She shuddered. "I can't see how they can like it. I always feel like I'm about to fall over, I'm so top heavy there. Not enough legs." She sighed. "Well, I'm sure they'll come back to visit...eventually..." She glanced towards her shelves. "Well, might as well do some research."

Working on her magic through till nightfall, she then yawned. "It's getting late. I should probably get some sleep." Going up to the beds, she curled up in her own and tried to sleep. However, something was off. "Huh. I can't seem to sleep." She glanced over at a pad of paper by her bedside. "Let's check my official sleep checklist. Hmm...pillow's fluffed?" She fluffed her pillows. "Check. Blankets warm? Check. Lights out? Check. Spike snoring..." She glanced over at the empty bed. "Oh..." Turning, she tried once more to curl up, to get comfy...but she just couldn't seem to relax. Sighing, she walked over to her trunk and levitated out a small rag doll. "Hello, Mr. Smartypants," she said quietly. "You're not...angry with me over what happened a few years back, are you? With that spell?"

The doll flopped over in her magic, seeming to shake its head.

"Thank goodness," she said happily. "I'm so sorry." She took the doll into her forelegs as she curled up in bed once more. "I haven't needed you at night for...years. Not...not since Princess Celestia said I could be trusted with caring for Spike..." Closing her eyes, she thought back to that time.

When she'd first gotten Mr. Smartypants from Shining Armor, she had needed it. She didn't sleep well at night when she was a little filly, and often wound up going to her big brother's room when she had nightmares or couldn't sleep. Curled up in his forelegs, she slept peacefully. When her folks felt she was getting too big to be doing that, Shining had brought home Mr. Smartypants. He said that as long as she held onto him, he would be with her, scaring away the bad dreams.

It wasn't until she started magic school and moved into the castle that she began to understand why she had so much trouble sleeping alone. She had always been socially awkward when she was very young. Although she tried to make friends, she was always too forward or too reticent. She was the wierd filly, never knowing how to act. Hurt, sad, and lonely, she had retreated into her books, and there found worlds to fill her lonely heart, convincing herself she didn't need friends. Besides, Shining Armor was always there for her, whenever she needed him. She would always have her Big Brother Best Friend Forever. What did she need other ponies for?

But in her room at the castle, she had cuddled Smartypants so tightly each night that he'd started to get a bit frayed. The truth was, at night, the nightmares haunted her, filling her mind, telling her she would always be alone. Then Princess Celestia had said she could be trusted with Spike, and he was staying in the room with her. At first, she'd complained about his snoring, even throwing a pillow at him a time or two. However, in truth, she couldn't have been happier. He didn't actually snore that loud, and his gentle breathing helped ease her sleeping mind. Here was someone who'd always be with her, she could tell the dark dreams. Here was someone who would always be there. With Spike, she would never be alone. The dreams still came at times, but all she had to do was focus on the sound of Spike's breathing to banish them.

THen she had come to Ponyville and made five wonderful friends. With each trial and tribulation they went through together, their friendship grew stronger, and the nightmares of loneliness were further and further from her mind, until they were all but forgotten. However, now...her brother - her BBBFF - was living in the far north in the Crystal Empire with Cadence, and her friends were all moving on with their lives, leaving her behind, alone. She knew they didn't mean it that way, and she ould never think it was intentional...but to her sleeping mind, the nightmares of loneliness were once more coming true...and she clutched Smartypants tightly, silently fighting the tears that stained her pillow.

Three weeks later...

Shadow slowly staggered to his four hooves as he began to grasp his surroundings. While Tails World Bridge made for very stable passage between Mobius and Equestria - and other worlds - the transformation to pony form was still hard on the body, and rather unpleasant. However, the ponies of Equestria had actually set up a special curtained off area around the World Bridge at the Ponyville train station, so that new arrivals could adjust to their new shapes in privacy, thus mantaining their dignity. Rather considerate of them, he thought. He wondered whose idea it was.

As he got his horse legs, he slowly walked around a bit, getting the kinks out. Pausing, he searched inside for his usual store of chaos energy, which he gathered and used in place of holding a chaos emerald. He was rather surprised to find he had a ready supply, and more in the ambient energy fields. Then again, Discord was active and at peace with Celestia, and he was a living beacon of Chaos energy. Calmly, he tried to focus that energy...and found he couldn't quite grasp it in the same way as before. He glanced at himself in a nearby mirror for explanation.

His pony body was completely black from nose to rump. His mane and tail were his usual mix of black and red, his mane naturally slicked back into his usual spike pattern. His tail hung down, waving gently in the breeze. On his flank was a green Chaos Emerald...his 'Cutie Mark' if he wasn't mistaken. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of anything about him - the Ultimate Lifeform - being refferred to as 'Cute'.

He was rather surprised, however, to discover a black spiral horn rising from his forehead. Apparently, he was a unicorn. Giving that some thought, he reached with one hoof to pat his sides, checking for hidden wings. He found none, and heaved a sigh of relief. He was sure his coloring would make it hard enough to blend in, and it would be even worse were he an alicorn, when there were so few of those.

At ease at last with his new form, he ehaded towards the gate, where an official looking white unicorn in gold armor stood at his post, looking Shadow over. "Name?" he asked.

"Shadow," he replied. This was obviously customs of some sort.

"First time in Equestria?" the guard asked. When Shadow nodded, the guard pushed forward a small booklet. "Place your right forehoof on this." When Shadow did so he continued, "State your full name, world of origin, original species, and energy alignment."

"I am Shadow. I come from Mobius. I was originally a hedgehog. I draw power from chaos." Shadow blinked as the booklet glowed as the spell on it took hold. He flipped it open. Inside, there was a picture of him both as he appeared in Mobius and here, as well as pertinet information.

"That's your passport," the guard said, handing him a set of black saddlebags. "Don't lose it. So long as you carry it, you are a recognized guest in Equestria. You will be expected to obey local laws and customs. Should you wish for a change in status - either an alteration to the terms of your stay or to apply for full citizenship and residency - please send your request via letter or in person to their Highnesses, Celestia and Luna, in Canterlot. Enjoy your stay." The guard stepped aside, and Shadow headed out into town.

As Shadow walked down the street, he noticed a lot of ponies looking at him and whispering to each other. While used to this sort of thing in Mobius, he was rather pleased to see that none of the sidelong glances towards him were fearful. Nearly all of them were curious or appraising...although a few of those from the mares were flirtatious or downright lustful. What comments that passed between those discussing him that he could overhear - while flattering - were somewhat disturbing to him. No one had ever looked at him THAT way back on Mobius...as far as he knew.

Glancing up, he saw a somewhat familiar looking purple mare. The coloration was right, and with her nose in that book as she walked...he trotted up to her. "Twilight?" he asked, hoping he was right.

She looked up. "I know that voice...Shadow?" She smiled at him. "It is you! What brings you to Ponyville? WHen did you get here? How is everyone? How's your first time being a unicorn? How does it differ from the Mobian form to your perspective? Do you prefer walking on two legs or all fours? Do-"

"If you'll pause long enough to take a breath, I'll try to answer your questions," he said, hiding a smile. Same old Twilight. When they'd talked back on Mobius after Discord's defeat, she had been just as full of questions about Mobius. Somehow, answering her questions had made him feel...relaxed. As he opened his mouth to speak, his stomach growled.

Twilight laughed. "Just got here, right?" She put her book back into her saddlebag as he nodded. "Come on, we'll pick up something at Sugarcube corner. My treat." As Shadow opened his mouth to argue, she interrupted, "Or do you already have bits to pay for it?"

Shadow closed his mouth. Truth was he didn't have any money...never had. His ability to sustain himself on the Chaos energy fields meant he didn't actually have to eat...and his genetic design meant he could absorb energy into his body through his skin. However, apparently that wasn't quite enough for a pony body. When they reached Sugarcube Corner, Twilight ordered them each a smoothie, and then they sat down at an outdoor table to drink. Although he disliked having to be treated, he found the smoothie quite delicious, if a flavor he wasn't used to.

Twilight smiled at him as he drank. "So what brings you to Ponyville?" she asked again, then waited for an answer.

Shadow drank for a bit longer before responding. "Coming home."

Twilight blinked. "But...I thought you were born on Mobius?"

Shadow shook his head. "I was 'born', if you can call it that, aboard the Space Colony ARK, in orbit around Mobius. However...it's not home to me anymore, any more than Mobius is. ...too many painful memories." He paused to take another drink. "I came here to make a fresh start, where I won't have to be haunted by my past. ...I figured once I'd managed to get myself settled as a...unicorn, I'd travel to Canterlot and see if Celestia or Luna had a job for me."

"Oh." Twilight was silent for a time. "I...take it you'd rather not talk about Mobius, then."

Shadow nodded silently, sipping his drink. As he finished, he stood up. "Thank you for the meal, Twilight. I hope I'm able to return the favor soon."

"There's no need for that," she said, waving her hoof. She was silent for a moment. "Say, Shadow...have you decided where you'll be staying while getting yourself settled?"

Shadow shook his head. "I figured I'd ask around, see if anyone could use a live in worker, or had an extra bed I could crash on."

"Well...I have an extra bed," Twilight said quietly. "Spike was using it till recently, but a few eeks ago, he left with Rarity on a journey of self discovery around Equestria." Twilight smiled. "Somehow, I don't think he'll need it when he gets back. You can stay with me, if you like."

Shadow thought about this for a time. "While it is a generous offer, and it would be nice to stay with some...pony I know..." He shook his head. "I don't think I can accept."

Twilight looked up at him, obviously hurt. "W-why not?"

Shadow turned his head away. "I'm just trying to look out for your reputation, Twilight."

There was dead silence for a while. "My what?"

Shadow glanced back and saw that Twilight obviously had no idea what he was talking about. "Twilight, as far as what anypony else can see, you just met me and took me out for a smoothie, your treat. What would they think if you brought me into your house for the night or longer?"

Twilight tilted her head. "I don't think I follow."

Shadow sighed. "Let's put this another way. An attractive single mare meets up with a stranger stallion who's just come to town, takes him out to eat, then takes him back to her place where she lives alone. What are ponies likely to think?"

Twilight blinked. "Oh." She blushed. "Oh." She started to laugh a little. "I see what you mean, but I don't think you need to worry."

Shadow blinked. "Why not?"

"Well..." She glanced away, hiding a blush. "I have had some...awkward experience with stallions flirting with me, and...word of those events has gotten around. I'm pretty sure by now most of the Ponyville gossips are convinced I'm a fillyfoaler."

"A what?"

Twilight blushed. "It's a term for a mare who prefers the company of other mares for...intimacy."

Shadow blinked for a time, trying to think how bad those instances could ahve been to leave THAT sort of impression. "That bad, huh?"

Twilight nodded. "Besides," she said, obviously trying to change the subject, "if anyone has the courtesy to ask, I'm putting up a friend who's trying to get a new start on life, and you'll be helping me with my research. What do you say?" As Shadow hesitated, she continued, "I'm also probably one of the best to help you adjust to unicorn magic, since I'm the only unicorn in all of Equestria with any experience wielding chaos energy."

Shadow sighed internally. "Well, when you put it like that, how can I say no?"

Twilight squealed happily and quickly finished her drink. "Come on, let's get you settled in. You'll probably conk out if you do too much, but I can show you some magic basics before you need to rest."

Shrugging his shoulders, Shadow followed Twilight home.

That night, Twilight Sparkle curled up in her bed. Mr. Smartypants was back in the trunk, and Shadow was curled up in the guest bed across from her. She could clearly hear his gentle breathing. She'd managed to teach him basic telekinesis and object manipulation before night fell. Since she hadn't managed to get much sleep for the past few weeks - and what sleep she got, haunted by nightmares as it was, wasn't very restful - they called it a night there.

Now, however, as she listened to Shadow's calm breathing, the slow in and out rythm of his life, she sighed happily. Tonight, the nightmares wouldn't come. Tonight, she would sleep peacefully. Tonight...she wasn't alone. 


	2. Adjustments

2. Adjusting

Shadow listened to the sound of Twilight's breathing. At first, he could easily tell that she was still awake, but her breathing slowed as he regulated his. At long last, at the 21st hour, her breathing slowed to the regular pattern of slumber. Carefully, so as to make as little noise as possible, Shadow slid out of bed and gently walked over to hers. He watched her sleep for a time.

It hadn't been all that difficult for Shadow to tell that Twilight had offered him her spare bed for more than just his own benefit. She had her own reasons for wanting him there. At first, he hadn't been sure what her motivations could be, but a key phrase had enlightened him.

"Somehow I don't think he'll need it when he gets back."

Although she'd tried to make the statement casual, Shadow heard the hidden pain in her voice. It wouldn't have been as obvious had she been sleeping well, but her lack of good sleep had also been obvious in her walk and mannerisms. Slowly walking down the stairs, Shadow paused as he passed her work desk. Letters still lay on it, each dated from several weeks back. It only took a cursory glance to guess their contents, and the fact that they were still left open on her desk after so long left little doubt as to the meaning. Twilight was lonely.

It had been relatively easy for Shadow to empathize with her, even though he tried to resist. He knew what it was, too. When she'd looked up at him when he called her name, he had seen a shadow there, the shadow of hidden pain, that he recognized from when he first met Maria. And the glow in Maria's eyes when Gerald had told her Shadow was there to keep her company...that same glow was there when Twilight had offered the spare bed to Shadow, and even brighter when she accepted it.

He walked slowly down the stairs, trying to tame his wandering thoughts. Even with all the lights out, it was easy for him to manuever. The moon was full tonight, although not very high, and gave him more than enough light to manuever. The unusually strong chaos flows he'd felt before had another effect he hadn't accounted for. Although he never actually needed to sleep - as the chaos energy he could absorb kept him fully refreshed - he often found it a relaxing and somewhat pleasureable activity. However, the unusualy strong chaos flows of Equestria left him...antsy. He wasn't able to settle down. Sighing, he glanced around. Looking up, he smiled. It wouldn't take him long to find something to pass the time till dawn. After all, this was a library, and the quiet contemplation of a good book had always been a welcome pasttime for him.

Glancing over the shelves, he found he didn't recognize any of the titles. Most of these books had been published in Equestria. Levitating the entire top shelf of the first bookcase, he looked for a place to read. While there was enough light to see, if he wanted to read comfortably inside, he'd have to turn a light on...and that might wake Twilight. Instead, he carefully levitated the books out to the balcony and set them down carefully. Settling himself down, he discovered his supposition was correct: outside, the moon provided more than enough light to read by, and would until it began to set. He levitated the first book, and began to read.

Three books in, he heard the sound of a large form approaching. Glancing up, he saw the moon was near zenith...and a shadow had passed over it. He leapt to his feet, getting into a defensive stance, wishing Twilight had had time and energy to help him find a way to focus his chaos energy. He didn't want to experiment with something that might wake her up.

"Peace," said a feminine voice in the night. "It is only us." A winged form slowly descended, alighting gently on the balcony next to the stack of books. He could see a silhouette of a unicorn, but he could hear the folding of wings, and there was only one entity present.

He sighed, putting a few details together. "Princess Luna, I presume?" He decided not to bow. While Twilight had spoken highly of the Night Princess while in Mobius, Shadow wanted to form his own opinions. Besides, he bowed to no one.

The blue alicorn tilted her head. "We were expecting Twilight Sparkle. Who might you be, stallion?"

"I'm Shadow. I'm staying here with Twilight for a time."

Luna pulled her head back. "I...see." She had dropped out of the royal we. "Are you the Shadow that Rainbow Dash spoke of while she was training as head of my Olympics team? The Ultimate Life Form?"

Shadow nodded. "That would be me."

Luna nodded. "Pray tell, what purpose has brought you to Equestria?"

Shadow shrugged. "To make a home."

Luna blinked slowly, staring at him. "You would make a home with Twilight Sparkle?" she asked, her voice and gaze intent.

Shadow shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that. Twilight offered me a bed while I got settled. I don't intend the arrangment to be permanent."

"Oh." Somehow, Luna sounded...dissapointed. As Shadow thought about what he'd warned Twilight about regarding her reputation, Luna continued. "I see Twilight sleeps well."

"Yes," he replied quietly. "It took her a bit to settle down, but she now sleeps comfortably and deeply."

"I am glad," Luna responded. "She has not slept well since Spike left home. It is...not good for her to lose so much sleep."

Shadow nodded. "She doesn't handle being alone well, does she?"

Luna looked away. "It is obviously no secret to you if I tell you it is one of her greatest fears. I...saw what the loneliness was doing to her, and suggested she come back to Canterlot and stay at the palace. ...she refused. Ponyville has been her home and the place of so muchjoy and friendship. She felt that to come back to Canterlot alone would be as to turn her back on all she learned and found here." She sighed. "So every night since as I raise the moon, I stop by here to check on her. Some nights, she is out here, reading. Others, she slept fitfully, troubled by nightmares. I...did what I could to ease them, but there is only so much my magic is capable of."

Shadow nodded. "Given the cause, I'd say your presence did more for her than your magic did."

Luna bowed her head. "It did seem that way. My sister and I have been worried about her, but Celestia feels she could not act to intervene unless Twilight requested it...and she never did. She seemed determined to struggle through this on her own."

Shadow chuckled to himself. "Stubborn mare," he muttered under his breath. "I'd thought all those friendhsip lessons had taught her to call on her friends in times of need." He tried not to think about how long it took HIM to accept help from his friends...let alone seek it out.

Luna chuckled as well. "It is true. She did send a letter covering exactly that. Unfortunately, it doesn't appear to have stuck. Tia would have sent it back...but Twilight has yet to establish a new receiving enchantment since Spike's departure."

Shadow smiled. "I'll see if I can't get her to do that."

Luna nodded her thanks. "I will leave you to your reading then. Although you should get inside soon. The pegasi have scheduled a light shower within the hour, and it would not do for the books to get wet." With that, Luna took her leave, winging back into the sky.

Carefully, Shadow gathered up the books and brought them in, returning them to the shelves. As he worked, he thought about that conversation. After a while, he shook his head. He couldn't quite understand why his thoughts kept straying to the purple unicorn upstairs. Yes, she was a friend, but there was only so much he could do...

Pausing, he spotted the kitchen. He wasn't entirely sure what all was available in Equestria in the way of food - given ponies were herbivores - but it couldn't hurt to familiarize himself.

Twilight awoke slowly, the sound of the birds chirping in her ears, the scent of dew in her nostrils, and the light of dawn on her eyelids. Carefully, she blinked away the last bit of sleep and glanced over to the guest bed. It was empty, and as neat as if it hadn't been slept in. Twilight felt herself beginning to shudder. Had it all been a dream? Was the loneliness beginning to make her lose touch with reality?

The smell of pancakes touched her nostrils, banishing her fears. Someone was cooking breakfast. She got up out of bed, wondering what was going on, somewhat out of it as she was.

Then a voice called up from below. "Hotcakes!" Shadow called. "Get them while they're hot...cakes." Then a quiet mutter. "I can't believe I actually said that..."

Twilight came downstairs, staring at the breakfast laid out. Glancing sidelong at Shadow, she asked, "...did you just make a joke?"

Not meeting her eyes, Shadow said, "...no."

Twilight couldn't help it. She giggled. As Shadow stared at her, she stopped. "Sorry." She came up to the table and began to eat. "This is really good!" she said after a few mouthfuls. "I didn't know you could cook."

Shadow shrugged. "I have a lot of free time on my hands, and it's against my nature to waste it. I have a lot of skills I have little use for."

Twilight grinned. "What, like underwater basket weaving?"

"As I said, little use."

Twilight stared at him for a bit. "...that was a joke..."

"...oh."

They were silent for a while as they ate. Then Twilight looked up. "You're an early riser."

"I don't sleep."

"Oh." She paused. "What?"

"I can sustain myself on the chaos energy flow. It both replenishes and revitalizes me. I don't need to sleep, although I sometimes do to relax. I am still unused to the strong chaos flow here due to Discord's activity, and was left with too much nervous energy to sleep last night." He shrugged his shoulders as he continued to eat. "I spent most of the night reading...except for when Luna stopped by."

"Princess Luna stopped by?" Twilight asked in shock. "I can't believe I missed her. I hope she wasn't upset-"

"She was rather pleased to see you getting a good night's sleep, and surprised to find me here."

Twilight couldn't help but blush. "...oh..."

As they finished the meal, Shadow levitated the dishes over to the sink and proceeded to clean them. Twilight watched, smiling. "You seem to have mastered the basics of unicorn magic relatively easily."

Shadow smiled. With a thought, he sent a dish rag flying over to Twilight, which she caught with her own telekinesis. "I wash. You dry."

Twilight laughed. levitating the clean dishes and the towel to dry them off. Once the dishes were clean and put away, she turned to Shadow. "So what would you like to do today?" she asked happily.

Shadow thought for a time. "Maybe you could show me around Ponyville? I didn't get to see much of it yesterday, after all."

"Sure!" Twilight said happily. "I know this town like the back of my hoof!" Holding up her hoof, she paused. "Where'd that scuff come from?"

Shadow looked at her for a while. "A joke?"

"Just a little one." She grinned at him.

Shadow smiled back. "Scuff or joke?"

With a laugh, Twilight headed for the door. "Come on, Shadow! Race you to Town Hall!" She ran out the door.

"I don't even know where that is!" he called after her, heading out in hot pursuit. Despite that, he couldn't help but smile. For the first time since his days aboard the ARK with Maria, he felt strangely...at peace. 


	3. Nightmares

3. Nightmares

Shadow slowly opened his eyes. He had been staying with Twilight for a couple of weeks now, and he'd adjusted enough to the chaos flow that he could now sleep. He chose to do so, even though it was unnecessarry, because his time here was giving him a great deal to think about, and he needed the time when his mind was quiet to get his thoughts in order.

The adjustment to a unicorn body hadn't been as difficult as he'd thought it would be. Twilight had gently guided him through tapping his chaos powers through his horn. Although not difficult in and of itself, the change in focus took some getting used to. WHile Chaos Control came easily enough, his other three primary chaos techniques - Blast, Spear, and Heal - were more problematic, as he still wasn't used to aiming with his head instead of his hands. Also, all three techniques were more powerful than normal, and he was still getting used to how much control he needed to exert. One particular pegasus had given him some good encouragement after one of his Chaos Spears went off target and blew a hole in the Town Hall.

"Don't worry," Derpy had said happily. "I accidentally break stuff all the time. I just don't know what goes wrong?" She had then proceeded to bump into a cloud, causing a lightning bolt to strike Shadow on the horn. "Oops!" That experience had been painful, but enlightening; the lightning flowing through his horn had given him a better sense of his magical pathways, and he now knew how to better focus the chaos energy in a more controlled manner.

Shelving these thoughts - among others - he glanced out the window and saw it was not yet light. He still had about an hour before the sun rose. He slowly shifted to get up, trying not to make too much noise so as to wake Twilight, when she called out to him.

"Shadow?"

Twilight had been lying awake for some time, lost in her own thoughts. While she was happy that Shadow had chosen to stay with her, she was concerned about him. She could tell that there was a lot to his story that she didn't know, and he seemed...haunted, sometimes. While she could tell that he was happy here, there was something just beneath the surface that she could just barely sense...and in the night, she had heard something that had become the focus of her thoughts. Thus, when she heard Shadow stirring - he always woke before first light to make breakfast - she called out to him. "Shadow?"

He paused in his movements. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was already awake," she replied, waiting for a response.

Shadow said nothing for a time. "What's on your mind, Twilight?"

While Twilight had learned quite a bit about friendship, sometimes her old habits got the best of her. "Who's Maria?" she asked without preamble. "You were calling her name in your sleep."

Shadow was silent.

"...Shadow?"

"...it's difficult to explain..."

"How so? Was she your mother? Sister? ...girlfriend?"

"...in a way, she was all of those...and daughter as well."

Twilight paused, trying to make sense of this statement. "...you lost me."

"You remember how I told you I was...created on the Space Colony ARK?"

"Yeah, by Professor Gerald Robotnik. You were supposed to be the Ultmate Liffeform, right?"

"Yes." Shadow was quiet for a time. "Gerald's research into that was funded by the government, who wanted me as a weapon. ...but Professor Gerald wanted to complete his research to help his Granddaughter, Maria. See...Maria was born with an unusually weak immune system. She couldn't cope with even the everyday viruses and bacteria of Mobius. So she lived with her Grandfather aboard the ARK, where the environent was kept completely sterile. ...after I was finished, Professor Gerald placed me with Maria, as friend and companion. I watched over her, and she watched over me."

Shadow sighed deeply. "She's the one who taught me about people, about friendship, about love...when I was with her, I never thought much about the future. The only important thing was the moment. We played games, sang songs, watched the stars or the Earth and Moon...I wanted for nothing. She made my life complete."

Twilight, listening, noticed he spoke of her entirely in the past tense. "W...what happened to her?"

Shadow went very quiet. "...the government found out that Gerald had made me through a deal with an alien race called the Black Arms. He used their genetic code to complete me. When that got out...the government came to shut down the ARK, and confiscate all the research. Gerald told me to get Maria to safety, and we made for the escape pods. I tried to get her into one, but..."

"...Shadow..."

"...she sealed me into the pod alone. She knew that her immune system wasn't strong enough yet to handle Earth, and with the sterile environment contaminated, the ARK was now inviable to her as well. She knew she would die, and her death would be slow and painful. ...so she used what time she had left to try and get me to safety, out of the government's reach. As she started up the eject sequence, the GUN troops came in. ...the last thing I saw of her as my pod ejected was the bullet piercing her heart."

Twilight stifled a gasp, her eyes wide as Shadow recounted his story.

"...when Gerald found out, he went...insane. He became obsessed with vengeance for his granddaughter's death. When he got hold of me, he altered my memories, so that I would carry out the mission and bring about the destruction of the world. ...in the end, Sonic and the others were able to awaken enough of my true memories to stop me. ...unfortunately, the alteration to my memory is not so easily fixed, and most of what I've told you I only know from reading records. My own memories...I only see flashes of them in dreams."

Twilight slowly stood up, barely able to comprehend the pain Shadow's life had been. Walking over to where he lay, she lay her head against his neck, touching his forehead with her horn, doing her best to offer some sort of comfort. They remained there till sunup, and Twilight would never admit to seeing the tears Shadow would never allow himself to shed.

Two weeks later, Shadow was a little confused by all the activity Twilight was doing. For a species that only wore clothing on special occasions, Twilight seemed to have devoted a great deal of time to her sewing machine lately. "Twilight, what are you up to?"

She smiled at him. "It's Nightmare Night tonight, silly! I'm getting our costumes ready."

Shadow tilted his head. "Nightmare Night?" He had been going through the library to familiarize himself with Equestria's customs, but so far had only made it up to 'M'.

Twilight paused, then smiled. "It's kind of like Halloween from your world."

Shadow tilted his ehad the other way. "I'm afriad I never really...articipated in much of the festivities the others got up to. Perhaps you could explain?"

Twilight nodded. "Sure. You know the story of how Princess Luna became Nightmare Moon?" When Shadow nodded, she continued. "Well, from that the tradition of Nightmare Night developed. The story goes that Nightmare Moon shows up on this night, looking for fillies and colts to eat."

"Really? Celestia allowed something like that to be said about her own sister?"

Twilight chuckled nervously. "I haven't really asked her about that. Anyway, to keep from getting eaten, all the ponies dress up in costumes, so Nightmare Moon won't see any ponies when she comes." At Shadow's snort, Twilight smiled. "Old traditions don't have to make sense, Shadow, to be enjoyed. Anyway, the fillies and colts go door to door, and everyone gives them candy, a good portion of which is left as an offering to Nightmare Moon to placate her hunger."

Shadow lifted an eyebrow. "A rather...unusual origin story for a holiday. Tell me, how does Princess Luna feel about all this?"

Twilight shook her ehad, reminiscing. "At first, she wasn't sure she liked it...but she's gotten really into it in recent years. She always comes by Ponyville to join in the local festivities."

Shadow smiled. "It will be nice to see her again." Then he frowned a little. "So, what are our costumes?"

Twilight smiled. Pulling out a long red cape, she swung it around herself, hiding her entire body, and pulling up a hood over her head. "What do you think?"

Shadow smiled. "Nice Little Red Riding Hood costume."

Twilight tilted her head. "Little Red...oh! Your world must have its own version of Filly Red Running Hood! How interesting!"

Shadow nodded. "So how does the story go here? I can point out the differences."

Twilight smiled. "Well, Filly Red's grandmother lived deep in the Everfree Forest, and she went there once a month to visit her. One time, the Great Dire Wolf-"

"Big Bad Wolf," Shadow said, pointing out the differential.

"-decided to step in. Using his magic, he disguised himself as a handsome stallion and spoke to Filly Red, convincing her he knew a shortcut to her Grandmother's cottage. She trusted him and followed his directions, taking a long way around while he raced ahead. Upon reaching the cottage, he stuffed the still sleeping Grandmother into the closet and cast a quick spell to make himself resemble the grandmother."

Shadow smiled. "But he missed a few details, didn't he?"

Twilight smiled. "Yep, and when Filly Red got there, she started noticing those off points.:

"Long ears the better to hear, big eyes the better to see, and sharp teeth the better to eat you with?"

"That's right." Twilight smiled. "Wow, there's not that much difference in the stories, is there?"

Shadow nodded. "So how did Filly Red survive?"

Twilight paused. "Well, there's the thing. I've actually heard four different ways the story could end. The way my parents told it to me, an Earth Pony who was nearby heard Filly Red's screams, and rushed to her rescue, driving off the Great Dire Wolf and saving them both."

Shadow nodded. "In the version from Mobius, it's a lumberjack."

Twilight nodded. "But I'd also heard the story from Celestia. In her version, Filly Red's Grandmother is an old and wise Unicorn, and she breaks out of the closet and uses her magic to get rid of the Great Dire Wolf. The way my old foal sitter, Princess Cadence, told it, Filly Red was a magically gifted unicorn - she'd always say she was just like me - and drove the Wolf off herself, saving her Grandmother in the process."

Shadow nodded. "And the fourth version?"

"Well, that's the one my big brother Shining Armor would tell me. In his version, the Great Dire Wolf was as much a disguise as the handsome stallion, and it was actually Filly Red's grandfather playing a prank. When her Grandmother woke up to Filly Red's screams, she comforted her, and then sent her out to the back garden while she gave her grandfather his 'due punishment'. ...whenever I asked why Filly Red had to leave for that, Shining would say he'd explain when I was older. I wonder if I'm old enough to know, now."

"So what costume did you make for me?" Shadow asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh!" Twilight ran over and pulled out a large box. "It's not as good as what Rarity might have made, but it should fit well."

Now eager to get her mind off her absent friends, Shadow immediately pulled on the heavily furred costume and examined himself in the mirror. As the magic in the costume kicked in, reshaping itself to his frame, he saw himself looking not unlike how Sonic did when he went werehog during the Dark Gaia incident...except werepony. "The Great Dire Wolf, I presume?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Twilight was beaming. "Come on, we'd better get ready to hand out candy. The foals will be here soon."

As Twilight raced for the door, Shadow stared after her. Unbidden, an almost familiar memory came to him.

He was aboard the ARK, wearing a white shirt and blue overalls. A foam axe was slung over his shoulder.

"Come on, Shadow!" Maria called out to him, a red hooded cape on over her usual clothes. "It's time to go!" She danced up to a scientist. "Trick or Treat!" she called happily.

As the scientist laughed and gave her a candy bar, Shadow ran after her, laughter bubbling up from inside of him along with Maria.

"Shadow?"

Shadow blinked, noticing Twilight staring at him in concern. He shook his head. "It's nothing," he said. "I was...remembering."

"...good times?"

He nodded. "A happy moment."

"Sorry I interrupted."

He smiled. "It's alright." He walked up to the door as there was nocking. He opened the door.

"Nightmare Night, what a frieght, give us something sweet to bite!" the foals in costume chorused. Happily, Shadow gave them each some candy from the bowl just inside the door. He then followed Twilight out to the festivities.

They played quite a few games and enjoyed themselves. When Princess Luna arrived, she ladeled on the heavy drama, giving nearly everyone quite a fright...but then she was unable to keep a straight face, and laughed along with the grownups.

Shadow was one of the few not taken in by the display. "Should she really be scaring the kids so much?" he asked, concerned.

"It's all part of the festivities, Shadow," Twilight assured him. "Everyone knows it's all in good fun. As Pinkie said my first Nightmare Night in Ponyville, sometimes it's fun to be scared."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so. I wouldn't know."

"Aw, come on, Shadow!" Scootaloo said from nearby. "Haven't you ever been scared?"

Shadow paused, his face darkening. "Once," he said, before walking away from the group towards the lake.

As Scootaloo and the other Crusaders looked after him in confusion, Twilight ran after him. She found him staring into the lake. "...Shadow..."

"...this holiday is...rather enjoyable," he said quietly. "Halloween...Maria loved Halloween so much..." He stared into the still waters, his face a mystery.

"Shadow..." Twilight sat down next to him. Swallowing, she decided the only way to say this was bluntly. Shadow disliked it when she stepped around something. "I've been researching a spell. See, it's not just your mind and body that remembers things...your soul does to. If I get this spell right, I think I can use it to reawaken your true memories from your souls memory. You'll be able to remember everything. No more doubts or fogs, everything with clarity."

Shadow stared up at her. "I know enough magic by now to recognize that magic of that level has to have a catch to it. What is the catch?"

Twilight gulped. "It...it will be everything. Your entire life, every moment in perfect clarity...and I'll have to experience it with you, since I'm casting the spell."

"You mean...the things I've been through...you'll feel them as if they were happening to you?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes. But I'm willing to endure that to give you back every happy moment you've had that's been stolen from you...if you want to try."

Shadow stared at her, silently, for a long time. Finally, he shook his head. "It means a great deal that you would do that, Twilight...but no. I won't put you through that." He sighed. "Besides...bits and pieces of the happy moments are starting to come back on their own. Rather than relive good and bad...I think I'd prefer to focus on making more good ones."

Twilight smiled. "Like tonight?"

Shadow nodded. "Yes. ...speaking of..." His horn glowed and they vanished. As they reappeared behind Princess Luna, Shadow called out, "BOO!"

With a shriek, Luna leaped into the air, clinging to a treebranch. Shadow, Twilight, and everyone around - and Luna as well, once she came down - joined in the laughter. 


	4. True Blue

4. True Blue

"So this running of the leaves," Shadow was asking Twilight. "What is it again, exactly?"

Twilight smiled. "Basically, since it's towards the end of Autumn, all the ponies gather together to run through the woods to make the autumn leaves fall, so the trees will be bare for the winter snows. Since everypony's running anyway, we make it a race."

Shadow thought about this as he looked at the autumn leaves clinging to the trees. "Won't the leaves fall on their own?"

"Well, they do in the Everfree Forest," Twilight said, "but not in the rest of Equestria."

Shadow blinked at her. "Why?"

"It's part of the magic of the land. The ponies rely on the land for survival, and the land relies on the ponies to mantain order and balance."

"I suppose that answers my question about why have winter at all when you make it yourself, right?" Shadow looked around at the beautiful colors of autumn. "In Mobius, I always liked looking at the colors of Autumn, nature's masterpiece. Here, knowing it was crafted by magic..." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure what to think."

Twilight smiled. "I guess the changes will take some getting used to, but give it a few years. I'm sure you'll come to love it."

Shadow was silent as he looked around at the beautiful environment, knowing it was craftew by unicorn magic, pegasus wing, and earth pony hoof. A thought occured to him. "Does anyone ever get sick in Equestria?"

Twilight paused. "Well, occasionally there's a stomacheache from eating something that doesn't agree with you, and there are a few magical maladies a pony can contract in various ways-"

Shadow interrupted, "I mean, does anypony ever get a cold, or the flu? Or, say, chicken pox, for example?"

Twilight stared at him. "What are those things?"

Shadow stared at her for a while...then turned and ran, holding back the tears as she called after him in confusion. He continued to run, running across bridges, over fields, and finally into a deep forest. Seeing nopony around him, he staggered to a halt. Leaning his head against a tree, he let the tears fall for a while, letting all the emotion he couldn't hold in out of his system. He didn't hear the one approaching him from behind until she spoke.

"Young stallion, tell me true,  
What has left you feeling so blue?"

Shadow looked up. Standing before him, watching him with kind eyes, was a zebra. He hadn't seen any other equines but ponies since coming to Equestria, so he didn't know who she was. However...something told him she meant no harm. However, he wasn't about to open up. "I'm fine," he replied shortly.

She looked at him for a time before replying.

"From all the tears that I saw fall,  
I'd say that you aren't fine at all.  
The pain inside must run quite deep,  
But to yourself it need not keep.  
Come to my hut and have some sweets,  
Then choose to share what at your heart eats."

Turning, she walked into a clearing where a strangely configured house stood, covered with what looked to Shadow like tribal relics, masks and the like. He followed her inside, sitting down at the table as she poured some tea. When she sat, she spoke again.

"Zecora is my given name,  
Ancient wisdom my claim to fame.  
You, my friend, are the hero Shadow,  
But beyond this of you, little I know."

Shadow smiled. "Hero...not many would call me that." He sighed. "It's a long story."

"My potions take some time to brew,  
Little but listen I have to do."

Shadow smiled. "Fair enough." He proceeded to tell Zecora what he knew of his past and what was chief in his thoughts at the moment...Maria's medical condition. "See, her immune system was unusually weak. It couldn't cope with the everyday viruses and bacterium that were everywhere on Mobius..." He sighed sadly. "...but apparently don't even exist in Equestria. If Professor Gerald had known about Equestria 50 years ago, he could have sent Maria here, and she would have been able to live a happy life on a planet, without having to worry about her illness." He sighed deeply. "She would have loved to live under an open sky..."

Zecora sat back as he told his tale. Finally, she stood up.

"Tell me truely of this dame,  
Would joy from this world truely have came?  
You spoke of life in environment controlled,  
But into your thoughts might I say so bold,  
Though I would not call Ponyville bad,  
Is it truely so different than what she had?  
Climate, earth, and animal life,  
Scheduled, controlled, but free of strife.  
Truely you can surely see That she would have desired Everfree.  
But fair warning of this tale,  
Of this forest she could not avail.  
For life to grow free from the seed,  
The whole of nature it does need.  
I do not think this world would be A place where she'd feel anymore free.  
Of this forest you should take note The feel of wind upon your coat.  
Different from air driven on wings,  
It's praises of which Ponyville sings.  
The mystic order is quite stark,  
Little different than aboard the ARK.  
True nature's beauty was denied to her,  
And that was her heart's true desire.  
But I would say you think this wrong,  
Mourning for what's come and gone.  
Think on this and you will see,  
Her final act was to set you free."

As Zecora fell silent, Shadow was lost in thought. contemplating her words. The last thing she said struck home though. "Are you saying...Maria wouldn't want me to be focusing on what I might have done? That she'd want me to try and...enjoy my life?"

Zecora smiled.

"While I'm glad that you do see,  
I thought I'd said that already."

Shadow smiled, then frowned. "But..." Zecora spoke up before he could continue.

"Her will I won't pretend to know,  
But I feel she'd wish you to let her go."

Shadow sighed. "That's...harder then it sounds."

"When past despair, if you'll allow,  
Love has a way of coming back around.  
Old stories say that lost faces we'll see,  
In the eyes of newborn fillies.  
Give your wounds their time to heal,  
But don't deny what new you feel."

Shadow nodded. "Good advice. Maybe I'll be able to follow it." Getting up, he ehaded out of the hut. "THanks for the tea."

Zecora called after him as he left.

"If other problems you have, I say true,  
My door will always be open to you."

She saw him nod recognition as he walked slowly back out into the forest. She turned to a nearby shelf, where a spirit bag glowed with a strange light that was settled in it. She spoke to the light.

"Dear child, I did what I could,  
But that boy's head is as thick as wood.  
Perhaps Twilight will have better luck In healing that poor laddybuck.  
She has already done much more,  
When to her he's opened his heart's door."

A strange, etheral sigh passed through the hut as the light faded, indistinguishable from the wind.

Shadow walked back towards town slowly, looking around at the forest. He could see what Zecora had meant about the difference between Everfree and the rest of Equestria. The difference was subtle, but quite profound. Zecora was right about Maria having wanted to come here, the one place in this world she wouldn't be able to go. Glancing down, he noticed some flowers. They were a bright blue, and looked quite lovely.

Shadow smiled to himself as he bent down to pick some. *Blue was Maria's favorite color,* he thought to himself. As he slipped the flowers into hs saddlebags, he continued to walk through the field of blue flowers. "Zecora's right," he said at last to himself. "I guess...I do need to let Maria go. But I won't ever forget her." He headed out of the forest.

Twilight was there, looking scared out of her wits. "Shadow! What did you think you were doing? That's the Everfree Forest! It's dangerous!"

Shadow shrugged. "I didn't find it so. And I doubt there's anything in there I wouldn't be able to handle."

Twilight started to say something, then stopped. "True, you wouldn't go out of your way to irritate an Ursa Major or anything stupid like that."

Shadow shuddered. He'd read about Ursa Majors, and knew how dangerous they were. "Right. I did meet Zecora, though."

"Oh, how wonderful!" Twilight clapped her hooves together. "Zecora's a good friend, and always seems to know just what to say to help a pony."

"She certainly helped me. We had a nice chat. Does she always talk in rhyme like that?"

"Yeah. Not sure why, though. So what did you tal - no, I shouldn't ask that."

Shadow smiled at Twilight. "She helped me look at things from my past with a clearer head is all."

Twilight smiled back. "I'm glad. You look...happy. You don't nearly enough." Twilight turned back to town. "Come on, the sun's nearly down. We need to get our rest if we're going to compete in the running of the leaves tomorrow."

Shadow followed her back to the library. Having forgotten the flowers for the moment, they remained in his saddlebags for the night.

The next morning, Twilight shook Shadow awake. "Come on, Shadow. We're gonna be late for the opening ceremony. Since when do you sleep late?"

Shadow grunted a bit. For some reason, his body felt strangely sore, but that was already passing. He pushed the covers off his head and looked up at Twilight...who promptly staggered backward. "What?" he asked.

"Shadow..." She couldn't seem to find words, so she pointed him towards the mirror.

Getting up, he looked at himself...and flat out refused to react. His coat and mane had turned a familiar bright blue, with a tan underbelly and muzzle. His eyes were the same red, and he still had a chaos emerald cutie mark, but other than that... "I look like SONIC!" he finally burst out.

Behind him, Twilight giggled, and he trned to glower at her. "Sorry," she gasped out, "but the look on your face when you said that."

Shadow sighed. "Of course." He tilted his head. "Any idea what caused this? You're not the type to prank."

"No, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were the pranksters." Twilight looked at him for a while, thinking. "Did you encounter anything unusual in Everfree Forest?"

"Like what?" he asked.

"Umm...any strange flowers or animals?"

"Well..." He went for his saddlebags, pulling out the blue flowers. "These," he said. He noticed her staring at the flowers. "What?"

She suddenly giggled again. "That's poison joke. It's similar to poison oak, but instead of a rash, it does something...amusing to you."

"I fail to see how making me look like Sonic amusing."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to laugh it off after Zecora brews the antidote up for you."

Shadow blinked at her. "I take it you've encountered this before?"

"Yeah, me and my friends. My horn went limp with green spots. Rarity's mane and coat was long and tangled and ragged. Applejack was tiny." She could see that Shadow was starting to grin, so she went on. "Rainbow Dash's wings were on her backwards. Pinkie Pie's tongue was swelled up and covered with blue spots, so she couldn't talk." Shadow was laughing openly now, if quietly, as Twilight focused her magic. "And Fluttershy sounded like this," she said, altering her voice's pitch to match exactly the voice FLuttershy had had.

Shadow laughed out loud. "Oh man...I bet Sonic would have wound up slow as molasses!" He finally managed to calm down. "I see what you mean about funny in hindsight. I bet Discord made this plant."

Twilight shrugged. "You can ask him. He'll be there at the Opening Ceremony...which we're now late for!" Turning, they both ran for the starting line.

Celestia stood there, smiling as they approached. She frowned in confusion when she saw Twilight's companion, however. "Twilight, where is Shadow? And why is Sonic here? I thought he was with Rainbow Dash. Has she returned?"

"I'm not SONIC!" Shadow shouted angrily, taking Celestia aback.

Discord chuckled. "It seems someone's run afoul of one of my favorite creations!" he said happily. "Best joke I ever played...especially making it so pretty."

"I suppose you can fix it then?" Shadow asked.

"Probably...but with your natural chaotic energies, who knows? Better to just wait till after the race and have Zecora use her remedy...but I will let her know to brew up a batch." He vanished in a flash of light.

As Twilight and Shadow made their way to the starting line, Celestia wasn't the only one to mistake him for Sonic. He did his best to mantain his equanimity. When the race started, however, he burst into a flat out run, easily pulling ahead of everypony. While his airshoes had been the source of his speed while a hedgehog, as a pony he was able to easily mantain a good velocity...and he didn't get tired very easily. Without the better runners such as Rainbow Dash and Applejack in the race, Shadow easily claimed first place...and was rather surprised to see Twilight take second.

She smiled as she crossed the finish line, panting. "Paced myself till the final stretch when everyone else was starting to slow down, then pulled ahead. Worked every other time, too. This is the first time I came in first, though."

Shadow smiled, watching the leaves fall. "I'd stay, but I heard Zecora has my remedy ready."

Twilight smiled. "Go get your proper color back." She smiled as she watched him race off to the spa where Zecora had prepared the treatment. It seemed like Shadow was adjusting well. It was good to see him smile more.

She got back to the library before he did, and a certain thought crossed her mind. When it did, she went to a certain locked drawer in her desk and opened it. Carefully, she pulled out a small ring, the exact shade of purple of her horn. She had made this charm as a teenager, when...certain things were all she heard any mare talking about, and her interest had been peaked. She'd never had use for it before. She doubted if she would need it now...but she slipped it over her horn anyway, as it slide perfectly to a halt around the base. "Better safe than sorry, after all," she mumbled to herself, blushing, as she turned to wait for Shadow to get home. 


	5. Winter Wonders

5. Winter Wonders

As Hearth's Warming Eve approached, Shadow found himself roped into preparing for it, setting up decorations all over Ponyville and atching over the fillies and colts as they played in the snow. Having read up on the holiday, he was able to determine that it was Equestria's equivalent of Christmas as a Winter Solstice holiday, although the story behind it had no connection to Christmas whatsoever. However, he did notice that contact with other worlds - Mobius and the like - had resulted in a few additions to decorations. Earth Ponies especially had apparently become fascinated with hanging mistletoe everywhere, in addition to the usual wreaths of holly and other garlands.

Shadow took direction in most of these endeavors from Twilight. Apparently, her annual success in directing the Winter Wrap Up had led her to become Ponyville's official organizer, and she was now trusted to organize nearly every major event. Shadow privately wondered if Mayor Mare would still be Mayor after the last election if Twilight had shown any interest in the office.

Once all the decorations around Ponyville were complete, however, Twilight had a surprise for Shadow. "I've got two tickets to the Hearth's Warming Eve Pageant in Canterlot!" she told him excitedly. "We're gonna get to go see it! I wonder who Celestia selected to perform the Pageant this year?" She sighed nostalgically. "I remember the year she asked me and the others to do it..."

Shadow smiled. "So when do we go?" he asked. While he had read the story of the holiday, it would be interesting to see it performed.

Twilight smiled happily. "We leave tomorrow morning!" she said happily.

The next morning, they went to take the train to Canterlot...but before they got on board, Shadow paused. "You know, I think there's a faster way there."

"Really?" Twilight asked, intruiged. "What?"

"Chaos...Control." In a flash of white light, Shadow and Twilight appeared at the Canterlot train station.

"Wow!" Twilight said excitedly. "My teleportation spell never had this much reach. Can you teach me that spell?"

"It's not exactly a spell," Shadow said depreciatingly. "It's one of my chaos energy manipulation techniques. And...while you have used the Elements of Harmony to tap the power of Chaos...I don't know if you'd be able to keep it under control without them. You don't have as strong a connection to chaos as I do, since I was created to wield it." Shadow glanced around at Canterlot, looking for something to change the subject. "They really went all out with the decorations, didn't they?"

"Yeah!" Twilight said happily, distracted. "Come on, we've got time before the pageant starts. I can show you around. And after the pageant, Princess Luna is holding a private get together with a very exclusive group...and we're on the guest list!"

"That's kind of her," Shadow said calmly. He glanced around as they explored the city. "You used to live here, right?"

Twilight chuckled. "Yeah. Haven't been in the city proper since I got my Cutie Mark, though...except when I came here with my friends. Once I became Celestia's student, I stayed up in the castle for the most part, except for occaisional visits to the library...unless I was with my big brother or foalsitter." Twilight tilted her head as she walked. "You know, I still don't know when they had time to get to know each other and fall in love. Why didn't I hear about any of that before the wedding?"

Shadow smiled. "How often when you were with your foalsitter did your big brother just happen to stop by?"

"Quite often actually," Twilight said, looking confused. "He'd always be there to take me to do something together. After the first few times, though, he'd always invite Princess Cadence to come along. After the first time she said yes, he started stopping by a lot more frequently. Never did figure out why, though." Twilight noticed Shadow chuckling. "What?"

"My guess is the reason you never heard about their romance through letters is because you were there for most of it." Shadow smiled broadly. "It was through you that Shining Armor probably first met Princess Cadence, and their first bonding emotionally probably came from how much they both enjoyed spending time with you. If I'm right, Twilight, YOU brought them together. No wonder he insisted on you being his Best Mare."

Twilight opened and closed her mouth a few times like a landed fish. "Oh," she said at last. Then she grinned. "I hope Princess Cadence doesn't think I was poaching on her territory. Bringing ponies together is supposed to be her job."

Shadow couldn't help but laugh at this last comment.

After a while of exploring Canterlot - Twilight's parents weren't in town at the moment, to her dissapointment - they went to the Opera Hall to attend the Pageant. They found their seats and waited for it to begin.

They - and every Pony attending - were in for a real shock, as the curtain pulled aside to reveal the Narrator...Discord. "Greetings, Mares and Gentlecolts...and Celestia." He grinned as much of the crowd laughed while Celestia glared from her box seats. "Tonight, your fine Princess of the Sun has decided it is time for me to make an effort assimilating into pony society...by performing this year's Hearth's Warming Eve Pageant. I will be your Narrator. Playing the role of Chancellor Puddinghead..." He snapped his claw, and a smaller duplicate of himself appeared wearing a pudding on his head. "...will also be me. I will also be playing the roles of Smart Cookie, Princess Platinum, Clover the Clever, Commander Hurricane, Private Pansy...oh, and the scenery and the Windigos." With each character named, he snapped his fingers and another duplicate of himself appeared, dressed as the named character. "I hope you all enjoy!"

At first, everything seemed to be going normally...until it reached the point where the various characters had lines. At that point, the Discord's playing the lead roles couldn't seem to keep track of which one they were.

"Of course the Earth Ponies are hoarding all the food!"

"Umm...Chancelor Puddinhead, we ARE the Earth Ponies."

"Oh. Then why do I have wings?"

"You don't." *snap of claws, and 'Puddinhead's wings vanish*

Similar instances occured as Commander Hurricane apparently thought he was a unicorn, until Private Pansy made his antlers vanish. "Egads! I'm going bald!"

As the pageant continued to dissolve into further barely controlled chaos, Celestia struggled very hard to keep her temper in check...as the entire audience was dissolved in helpless laughter. However, Discord did bring the play to a succesful conclusion teaching the proper moral, absorbing his duplicates into himself as he sang the final musical number.

As Shadow and Twilight headed to Luna's party afterwards, still laughing, they overhear Celestia having it out with Discord.

"I ask you to do one simple thing...ONE simple little thing to integrate yourself with the ponies...and you turn it into a gigantic JOKE? Do you know how important this celebration is?"

"Of course I know, Celestia," Discord replied, his voice silky smooth. "In case you'd forgotten, while it was before your time, I witnessed the entire event." His voice became thoughtful. "I'm actually surprised how much of it carried through to modern day accurately. In any event, these events ARE what woke me from my slumber since the dawn of this world, after all, and led me to seek dominion over Equestria. I know exactly how important this holiday is."

"Then why would you do this?"

"Because, Tia, if I'd done as you wanted and treated it in full seriousness, every pony in the audience would have been too terrified of what I'd do next to enjoy themselves at all. So I played my greatest joke of all...on myself, and you. By making myself the butt of every joke, I brought them Laughter...one of the Elements of Harmony, in case you'd forgotten. After all, this IS the story of how Ponies discovered the power of Harmony."

"...you're incorrigible!"

"Admit it, Celestia, you love that about me."

Seeing the way Celestia grinned at that statement, Twilight decided they should hurry over to Luna's partry.

The party was a semi-formal affair, including ponies from every city and town in Equestria, as well as representatives of the other races of the world and dignitaries from beyond Equestria. However, the air was entirely relaxed, and aside from the semi-formal attire, Twilight would have mistaken it for one of Pinkie Pie's parties. "This is a nice party," she confided to Princess Luna, "though I'm surprised everyone's so relaxed."

"Why wouldn't they be?" Luna asked in surprise. "These are all the friends I have made since I was freed from being Nightmare Moon...although some were unable to make it, and others - like your own friends Rarity and Spike - I was unable to find in time to invite."

"You couldn't find them?" Twilight asked in shock.

Luna smiled. "I would have been able to...if they stayed in the same bed for as much as two nights in a row." Shaking her head, she nudged Twilight. "Go, mingle. There are a lot of new friends to meet."

As Twilight wandered around the party, she greeted everyone happily, doing her best to remember all the names and faces. Eventually, she found herself in an out of the way corner of the room with Shadow. "This is some party, isn't it?" She asked, sipping from her drink.

"Yeah," he replied. "I had no idea there was so much of this world."

Twilight smiled. "Well, I'd be happy to teach you everything I know of it."

Shadow ducked his head. "...I'd like that."

Looking up at him, Twilight noticed something up near the celieng. "Look, Luna's hung some mistletoe." Smiling, she turned back to Shadow...only to find his lips on hers. Startled, she pulled back. "S-shadow? W-what are you doing?"

Shadow pulled back. "...sorry," he said quietly, turned, and ran out of the party.

Twilight chased after him. "Shadow, wait!" She finally managed to catch up to him on Luna's balcony. "Shadow..."

Shadow wouldn't meet her eyes. "In...on Mobius, there's a tradition that if you meet someone under the mistletoe, you exchange a kiss. ...I take it you weren't aware of this?"

Twilight shook her head. "No...I wasn't..."

Shadow hung his head, still not meeting her eyes. "...I'm sorry..."

"...yeah...me too..." Twilight looked away.

As Winter wound to a close in Ponyville, the awkwardness between Shadow and Twilight that had begun that night still persisted. Shadow and Twilight had trouble looking at each other. In Shadow's case, he felt he had done something he shouldn't have, and it may have damaged their friendship, as his latest research showed that a kiss had much more emotional significance amongst ponies then it did amongst Mobians. As for Twilight, she was left wondering if Shadow had only kissed her because of the tradition or because he actually wanted to kiss her. This only compounded her emotional turmoil over his, as she had already begun to question whether or not she was beginning to see him as more than just a friend...that, and that he had in effect stolen her first kiss, left her very confused as to where to go from here, especially since they had so much trouble talking to each other now.

With Winter Wrap Up around the corner, Twilight buried herself in organizational details. With her friends no longer living in Ponyville, she needed to find others to head each of the teams handling the various tasks. Applejack wasn't even around to help as she'd taken a large shipment through to Mobius the previous week, and she wasn't expected back before mid-spring. As such, the details Twilight had to handle were much more intesne than what she'd had on her plate in previous years. However, she was glad of it, as it allowed her to shove her emotional turmoil aside.

She noticed that Shadow had signed up with the animal handlers. Seeing an opportunity to buck two trees with one hoof, she assigned him as the head of the team. She'd noticed that other ponies seemed to instinctively defer to him - whether through awe at his aura of strength or simple respect for his abilities and prowess, she wasn't sure - and Shadow had a knack for organizing others. She figured if they both tired themselves out getting Winter Wrap Up completed on schedule, then they would be too exhausted for the awkwardness to get in the way of talking.

Most of the Winter Wrap Up went off without a hitch...except in regards to fetching the birds home. Twilight was cursingherself, knowing it was a mistake to put Derpy in charge of that part. However, everything still managed to get done on schedule, although it left Twilight with a major headache by the end of the day.

As she rubbed at her forehead just below her horn, Shadow approached her. "You alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Twilight couldn't help but smile. It seemed her plan in that regard had worked. "Just a headache is all," she said, trying to make light of it, put a shock of pain went through her ehad right then. "Ouch."

Shadow leaned over, his face full of concern. At first Twilight was happy...but she leaped back like she'd been struck by lightning when his horntip touched hers. "W-wwhat are you doing?" she stammered, her breathing ragged and her face red.

Shadow blinked. "You always lay your horn against me to offer comfort. I thought..."

Twilight turned away, blushing brightly, suppressing tears. "Shadow...a unicorn's horn is the center of his or her magic...and is very sensitive as a result. While laying a horn against someone's forehead is a comforting gesture...a horn-to-horn touch is an...intimate one that unicorn couples...generally only do in private." This last came out in a rush.

Shadow backed up several steps, turning away. He didn't see the tears Twilight struggled to hold in as she cursed herself internally. 


	6. Heart, Hooves, and Horns

6. Hearts, Hooves, and Horns

-A/N: Warning - Possibly Mature content ahead. -

As time passed, the awkwardness between Shadow and Twilight just seemed to get worse and worse. No matter how hard either of them tried, there seemed to be no way to get past it. Things finally came to a head, though, not long after Winter Wrap Up.

"So...Hearts and Hooves Day?" Shadow asked, glancing at the calender.

"Yeah," Twilight said, keeping her eyes on her breakfast. "It's a day everyone gets together to spend time with their certain special somepony. A special day for couples."

Shadow blinked. "Oh. So...it's kind of like Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah...sure." Twilight didn't actually know what Valentine's Day was, but Shadow's holiday parallels had always been accurate. For once, she didn't feel like asking him to explain so that she could understand the differences.

"...ah." Shadow continued to stare at the calender. Without a word, he turned and went out the door.

Twilight blinked her eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling. She shook her head, pushing away her half eaten breakfast. It's not like there was anything between her and Shadow like that. It's not like she expected him to want to spend such a special day with her. It wasn't like she hadn't heard what all the mares and fillies had been saying about Shadow, about how - with his physic and strong magic - he was emminently desirable as a unicorn. It wasn't like she didn't know he could probably have his pick of the unattatched mares in town. Why should it matter to her? She'd never had a certain special somepony on any previous Hearts and Hooves Day, why should she care that she didn't have one now? ...even if, with all her friends away with their own lives, this was the first Hearts and Hooves Day where she truely felt alone...

And why did she have a sudden craving for chocolate and cider?

Shadow walked along the street in Ponyville, lost in his own thoughts. There had been things going on with him - and with Twilight - that he hadn't been sure how to handle, and things he didn't understand. He thought a walk would clear his head, but he'd forgotten how many couples would be out here, celebrating the holiday. WHile in the pat, seeing such gushy romance would have made him slightly nauseous...now it just made him sad. He wondered what had brought about the change?

As he walked, he noticed two ponies parting. One was a large Red earth pony stallion with a blonde mane and a green apple Cutie Mark. The mare was mauve with a pale pink mane and a Cutie Mark of three smiling sunflowers. The stallion and mare were bidding each other goodbye as the stallion was leaving the mare's house. As he started walking down the street, he started singing...quite loudly.

"She's mah cherry pie Cold drink o' water, what a sweet surprise!  
Taste so good, make a stallion cry!  
Sweet Cheerilee!"

The mare giggled, blushing, as she closed the door. As Shadow walked by, he ehard something from the bushes across the road. He recognized the voices as belonging to the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"We were totally wrong! Our teacher and mah brother never shoulda gotten together!"

"What are you talking about, Apple Bloom? They look so happy together!"

"But...she's makin' him eat cherries! And he likes it! He's not mah brother anymore!"

As Apple Bloom ran out of the bushes, with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle chasing her, Shadow rolled his eyes. "Oh, the innocence," he mumbled under his breath. At the mention that the mare in question was a teacher, Shadow had paused in thought, thoughts he now returned to. He hadn't known who to ask about the things that had him confused lately, but perhaps he should ask a teacher. Going up to the door, he knocked.

The mare answered. "Oh, hello Shadow. We haven't been introduced. I'm Cheerilee. I teach the young ponies of Ponyville."

Shadow nodded. "A pleasure. I was actually hoping...that you could teach me something."

Cheerilee looked confused, but she invited him inside. Once they sat down, she smiled after serving tea. "What can I do for you, Shadow?"

Shadow sat, wondering how to approach his issue. Somehow, he didn't feel comfortable just blurting it out. "Who was that that just left, singing?"

"Oh!" Cheerilee blushed. "That was Big Macintosh."

"You're certain special somepony?"

"Yeah." Cheerilee drew circles on the carpet with her hoof. "We both have such busy schedules that it's hard to find time to spend together, so we enjoy what time we can make."

"How did you two get together?" Shadow wondered why he was asking this.

Cheerilee chuckled. "Now THAT is a story. See, I'd always kind of thought of him in a certain way - he was so handsome and strong, and mysterious since he rarely spoke - but I didn't ahve the self confidence to talk to him...beyond when I spoke to the Apple family as a whole when I had to talk to them about Apple Bloom. Anyway, one Hearts and Hooves Day, Apple Bloom and her friends apparently decided that we'd be perfect together, so they tried to set us up."

Shadow chuckled. "That couldn't have ended well."

Cheerilee laughed. "It didn't. Their early attempts failed miserably, and then they brewed up a love potion to get us together...that turned out to be a love poison."

Shadow grinned. He remembered hearing about this story from Twilight, who had accidentally provided the Crusaders with the recipe. Thinking of Twilight made the grin vanish from his face, however.

Cheerilee continued. "When they managed to break the spell, they admitted that it was wrong of them to try and force two ponies together, and should keep their noses out of other ponies social lives. As punishment for what they did, they had to do all of Bic Mac's chores for the day. We decided to tease them a bit by retending to fo out...even calling each other by the nicknames we'd used while under the influence of the potion. ...but then the pretend date went so well, we decided to try for a real one. And...things just went from there."

Shadow smiled. "So, in the end, the actual events invalidated the lesson you taught them?"

"Not really. I think we've managed to keep them from knowing one thing led to the other. I don't think they're even aware we're a couple."

"They were hiding in the bushes across the road when Big Mac left your house."

Cheerilee blushed. "Oh, those rascals. I hope Big Mac's singing didn't upset them. They're really too young to hear about certain things-"

"Apple Bloom thought you were making her big brother eat cherries."

Cheerilee cracked up laughing. "Those sweet, innocent, foals..."

Shadow stared into his tea for a while. "...how did you know he was the one?" he asked suddenly, wondering what had gotten into him.

Cheerilee grinned. "Well, there were quite a few things. First, there was the strong emotional bond we developed over time. There's the way he always listens...oh. there's any number of things he does that make me so happy. But really, my heart and hooves told me."

Shadow tilted his head. "I...don't understand."

"It's something ponies experience when they are in such a strong relationship. Whenever Big Mac is near, I feel my body begin to heat up just a bit, my breathing is just a bit more shallow, and the way he smiles...I just want to spend as much time with him as I can. It's just such a pelasure - on many levels - just to be with him." Cheerilee smiled, her eyes sparkling.

Shadow stood up. "Thank you for your time, Miss Cheerilee." He turned to go.

"Shadow? I thought you wanted me to teach you something?"

"...you did. Thank you." Shadow walked out the door and stared up into the cloudless sky. So much that had confused him before now made sense. As he ehaded back towards the library, he shook his head. "I thought it was allergies," he mumbled under his breath.

Twilight sighed to herself as she organized the library, putting all the books back on their proper shelves, color coordinating her quills and parchment scrolls. She had tried once again to hide from her emotional turmoil by burying herself in work...but it wasn't working this time. Finally, she couldn't hold it in anymore. With a scream of frustration and a surge of magic, books, quills, parchment, and other objects flew around her in a crazed flurry, eventually settling down into a chaotic mess, reflecting the chaos of her heart and mind.

"Great," she mumbled to herself. "Now I have to organize it all again." As she bent to check if anything was damaged, she heard the door open, and turned to look.

Shadow was standing there, watching her...but somehow, the look in his eyes was different than before. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

She shook her head. "Just fine, really. I'm fine." She turned, looking around for a good place to start the clean up.

Shadow walked over to her, careful not to step on anything breakable. "Twilight...there's something I need to talk to you about." Twilight looked up, but didn't say anything. "Since I came here, you've been so kind to me. You opened your home to me, taught me everything about this world so I could make my home here. Our friendship has deepened, despite some things that have tested it, mistakes I've made."

Twilight listened calmly, wondering - and fearing - what he was going to say.

"There have been things going on with me," he continued calmly, "that I...didn't understand. I understand them now though, and I need to ask you something." He lifted her chin with his hoof until they were looking into each others eyes...and she saw the emotion in his. "Twilight Sparkle...will you be my special somepony?"

Twilight felt her throat clench, as she suddenly found it difficult to breathe. As she struggled through it, she saw in her mind and heart that there was only one way she could respond, only one answer she would find acceptable. Lunging forward, she pressed her lips against his.

Shadow's eyes widened as Twilight kissed him, but he let them close, breathing in her scent as the kiss deepened. As they kissed, a brief moment passed when their horns touched, and a feeling like electricity raced through hsi body from his horn. He felt Twilight shudder pleasently as it occured. When they finally pulled back for breath, a fire had ignited in Shadow's veins, a fire he had never felt before...but trusting to his instincts, he let himself be guided by the magic of the moment. Leaning forward, he touched the very tip of his horn to Twilight's.

As the pleasent tingle raced through his body, he saw Twilight shudder as she closed her eyes. Carefully, he drew the tip of his horn along the length of hers, right down to the base, eliciting a gasp of shocked pleasure from her. He then drew his horn tip along the front of her horn, then slowly moved his horn back up the length of hers, moving his head forward so that the length of his horn drew along hers, until the tip of her horn was against the base of his. He shuddered as the pleasure raced through him, and could tell it was as strong in Twilight. He continued the slow, gentle movement for some time, rubbing their horns together in a slow circle, tip to base, base to tip.

As Twilight's knees began to buckle, Shadow's magic seemed to activate of its own accord, warping them to the upstairs on Twilight's bed. Shifting positions to lay alongside her, he placed the full length of his horn against hers, gently rubbing them together.

Twilight gasped in shock and pleasure, unable to keep herself up, glad they were already on the bed. As the pleasure filled her, a heat began to boil in her veins, and she shifted herself under Shadow's near foreleg.

Shadow paused in his movements, staring at her. "Twilight?"

"It's okay," she whispered, barely able to speak. "Don't stop."

As fire filled them both, they shifted position, nno longer able to stop themselves as heart and instinct took over.

Several hours later, Shadow opened his eyes from a pleasurable dream. Blinking, he felt Twilight lean over to nuzzle him. *Oh,* he thought, smiling as he nuzzled her in return. *It wasn't a dream.*

As cold rational thought returned to him, however, concern filled him. WHile what had happened had felt right, and he had no regrets...as they often did, the consequences reared in the cold light of dawn. The thoughts that had caused him to leave Mobius for Equestria began to fill him again, and fear gripped his gut.

Twilight smiled. She slowly got to her hooves and stretched. "We should get up now, Shadow." She glanced at the mess of the library. "We've got work to do."

Shadow managed a smile as he hopped to his hooves. "Yes, we should." As he stretched, he noticed a strange light emanating from Twilight. "Twilight, are you alright?"

Twilight smiled, not noticing the light. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I-" The light grew brighter, and she doubled over in pain. "Ow...owowowowowowowOW!" Her whole body began to shudder.

Snatching quill and paper, Shadow did the only thing he could think of.

'Celestia,  
Something's happening to Twilight! We're in the library. Get here NOW!'

Using Chaos control, he sent the note, hoping his accuracy was enough at this distance to land the note at her hooves rather than up her nose like the last letter he'd sent for Twilight. "Hang on Twilight!" Shadow said, coming over to lay his horn against her forehead. "Celestia will be here soon."

"I don't think...she'll get here...soon enough..." The glow suddenly flared and she screamed in agony.

Huge purple energy wings suddenly erupted from her back, the glow from her body coalescing into them. They slowly sharnk to match her body size, and then solidified into feathers and flesh. With a groan, she collapsed to the floor. "What the hay just happened?" she managed to mumble as Shadow raced over to her.

"I see it's finally happened," Celestia said from the balcony.

Twilight looked up. "P-princess Celestia?"

Shadow listened as Celestia explained what had happened, and other things to Twilight. Shadow was shocked to discover that Celestia had been grooming Twilight as her heir since day one, although in retrospect it made a strange sort of sense. However, a different realization percolated through Shadow's mind.

Twilight was now an alicorn. Celestia was an alicorn. Celestia was over a thousand years old.

As relief spread through Shadow's insides, dissolving the knot of fear and worry, he ehard Celestia's last question. "By the way, Twilight...what were you doing before your wings spread that left you so mussed? And this place such a mess?"

Seeing Twilight was at a loss for an answer, Shadow thought quickly. "I was helping Twilight with some magical research, and things got...explosive." He told himself virtuously that nothing in that statement was an actual lie. He just didn't mention what exactly they had been 'researching'.

"Oh, I see." Celestia smiled. "I hope you took proper precautions," she said blandly. Shadow was confused when Twilight shifted her mane over her horn, but Celestia's reaction confused him even more. "Oh, I hadn't realized you'd learned THAT spell." Laughing pleasantly, she left them alone.

Shadow looked at Twilight. "Spell?"

Blushing bright red, Twilight shifted her mane aside, making a small ring at the base of her horn glow to distinguish it from the rest of her horn. "It's...a charm to keep me from foaling," she said quietly.

Shadow blushed. "Oh. ...when did you...?"

"I made it while I was still living in Canterlot...though I didn't put it on until after the Running of the Leaves, when it seemed we were...well...beter safe then sorry, right?" She blushed. "I kinda...forgot it was there until Celestia mentioned precautions..."

Shadow nodded. "Ah." He smiled at her. He noticed that she still had her wings unfolded and stretched out, getting used to them. Thinking to help, he leaned his head forward. Since hooves weren't dextrous enough, he gently stroked her new feathers with his horn to lay them flat and ease any discomfort.

Twilight shuddered. "Shadow!" she gasped out, the caress having triggered an unexpected reaction. "Haven't you had enough?"

Shadow smiled up at her as she got onto the bed. "Of you? Never." Leaning in, he kissed her once more, embracing the joy in his life and his beloved in a single act. 


	7. First Wound

7. First Wound

Although Celestia had told Twilight there was no rush to moving back to Canterlot Castle, she had moved back there within two weeks. This was primarily because her new wings made her a little nervous. She had made lots of friends in Ponyville, and was worried her new status as a Princess might cause them to behave...differently with her, much as she'd seen them behave towards Celestia or Luna. To top it off, all her close friends - besides Rarity - were off world at the moment, and a strange mystical imbalance had rendered the world gate temporarily inoperable, making visits impossible...and Rarity and Spike's exact location at any given time was still unknown.

Shadow had used Chaos Control to get them to Canterlot straight from the library, as Twilight didn't really want any long goodbyes. Once there, they settled in quite easily, although they were both a trifle embarrassed by the fact that Celestia gave them one room to share...and the room only had one bed. This had brought raised eyebrows and knowing looks from the guards and Luna...and a wicked cackle from Discord.

At the moment, Twilight was reviewing her duties here. It seemed - among other things - her first duty would involve aiding Luna with the night sky by conjuring the stars into view. Shadow sat next to her, nuzzling her happily. After a bit, she giggled. "Shadow, what's made you so...affectionate lately?" she asked.

He smiled. "You."

Twilight blushed. "Not exactly what I meant. I mean, just a month ago you seemed wary of people almost, not scared, just...wary. And now, you're..." She blushed harder. "What's gotten into you?"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you could say hope."

Twilight looked right at him. "Huh?"

Shadow sighed. "You know what I mean. As the Ultimate Lifeform, I'm immortal. I'll never age or fall ill."

Twilight nodded. "I knew that, but what does that have to do with you not having hope?"

Shadow lowered his eyes. "After the fight with Discord, I looked around at my friends...and noticed how much they'd changed and grown. Some things were small and hard to notice...but Sonic actively seeking romance? I never would have believed it. Seeing that...I realized my friends were growing up...growing older. And I hadn't changed at all."

Twilight was silent, listening, but a seed of cold fear began to form in her heart.

Shadow continued. "I realized that if I stayed on Mobius, I would just watch as all my friends grew old and faded, left alone with the pain of loss. It would be like losing Maria all over again, only many times over. I...didn't think I could deal with it, so...I ran. I came here, to Equestria, where I knew I was not the only immortal. I thought living with other immortals, I might find comfort for my pain...but then I saw you."

Twilight smiled. "And moved in with me."

Shadow nodded. "You were so alone...the same loneliness that had haunted me for so long. With you, I found comfort...friendship...love." He lowered his head. "When I woke after Hearts and Hooves Day, I felt a cold knot of fear deep inside. While I knew that what had passed between us was right and something I wanted...I was still immortal, and you weren't. One day, I would lose you, and I didn't know how I would bear the pain."

"And then my wings spread," Twilight replied, no emotion in her voice.

Shadow nodded, smiling. "I knew then I wouldn't lose you, when Celestia explained you had ascended to become an Alicorn. That...you had become immortal." He nuzzled her, but paused. "Twilight, are you alright? You feel...cold."

Twilight looked at him, forcing a smile, although in the depths of her soul she felt as cold as a Windigo's tears. "I'm okay. I just...hadn't really thought about all of that yet."

Shadow looked stricken. "Twilight...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay," she said. "I'm glad I heard it from you." She stood up. "I think I need some air. Be right back." She turned to walk out, leaving Shadow staring after her.

She walked up to her room, staring out the window. She hadn't realized it before, but being an alicorn did mean immortality. That's why Celestia had been glad it happened while she still had her youthful vigor; so she would be eternally young. She would remain as she was, unchanging and unchangeable, down through eternity...as her five closest friends grew old and faded. And she would have to watch them slip away...and then live without them.

As the temperature in the room dropped, she fell into her thoughts. Could she live without Fluttershy's kindness? Rainbow Dash's confident swagger? Applejack's steadfast heart? Rarity's drama and generosity? Pinkie Pie's crazed antics? ...and what about her Big Brother Best Friend Forever? And her parents? Could she watch them all simply fade away from her? Could she bear being left behind?

As sorrow swamped her, she knew...she couldn't. Using her magic, she levitated a pair of shears up from the garden below. "I'm sorry Shadow," she whispered, positioning the shears over one wing, "but...I can't live forver." Opening the shears, she held them against her body with her wing spread, clenched herself, and forced them closed.

Before the shears closed, a beam of golden light knocked them from her magical grasp. "Twilight, no!" Celestia cried, true fear in her voice.

Twilight rounded on her teacher. "I can't do it!" she cried, seizing the shears in her magic again. "Please don't stop me! I can't handle forever alone!"

Celestia lunged forward, knocing Twilight back against the wall, breaking her concentration. "Sister, help me!" she called in desperation.

Twilight didn't bother trying to fight Celestia physically. She called on ehr magic, seeking the shears. Suddenly, Celestia's horn was against her own...but the sensation was far from pleasant, as Celestia was using her own magic to try and supress Twilight's. Twilight screamed in rage as her vision filled with golden light, and she pushed against it with every drop of magic in her possesion. To her amazement, she saw purpl force the gold back, and heard Celestia cry in pain.

Then a blue light joined the gold, and between them her own magic was suppresed. Then the blue pushed the gold aside, and the blue magic cradled her mind gently. When she could see again, Luna was leaning against her, her horn gently touching, her magic surrounding them both. Celestia was leaning against the far wall, breathing heavily. Purple crystal formations dotted her horn, but were slowly fading.

Luna turned to Celestia. "We shall handle this, sister. Thou art much too overraught."

Celestia started to say something, then fell silent and departed.

Twilight turned to Luna. "Why?" she demanded. "Why didn't she let me do it?"

Luna gazed at Twilight calmly. "She could not bear to lose you."

"But I don't want to be immortal-"

"Thinkest thou if all it took were the discarding of wings or horn to become mortal, that we would have hesitated longer than the time it took to chose one?"

Twilight stared at Luna in shock. "What...what do you mean?"

Luna gazed at her calmly. "We know the pain you go through now...the fear of eternal loneliness, driving you to find any way to escape it. Every alicorn faces this at some point in their lives, and how we deal with it can define us. However, mortality is not an option, not even for those who ascended."

Twilight looked at her. "How do you-"

"You are not the first to attempt this. We were once three sisters."

Twilight gasped in shock. "What...happened?"

"We do not speak our youngest sisters name. However, when she turned 20, she was in love with a unicorn stallion. She chose to turn her back on immortality to spend a mortal life with him. Facing the pain, she severed her wings from her body. ...she died on the spot."

Twilight gasped. "But...pegasi have survived without their wings in the past. How..."

Luna shook her head. "A pegasi may survive without wings, and a unicorn may survive without a horn...but an alicorn is a combination of all three pony races. We have Unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth Pony magic within us. That balance of the three forces is what makes us so powerful...and vulnerable. Should we lose either horn, wings, or hooves, we will die...instantly." As Twilight stared in shock and fear, Luna continued. "That is why our sister was so rough in stopping you. She feared losing the one who she sees as the daughter she cannot have."

Twilight snapped into focus on that last comment. "What do you mean?"

Luna sighed. "A long lived alicorn becomes sterile over time. We only have a 100 year period in which we might bear young. Our sister's came whilst we were trapped in the moon, and she had no time to pursue a mate, as she had to tend to the entire kingdom and all it's denizens on her own. Her time of fertility passed, and she bore no offspring."

Twilight shook her head. "But...Prince Blueblood-"

"Is a descendant of Princess Platinum. When we arrived in Equestria and defeated Discord, we were adopted into her family. We have seen the descendants of that line as neices and nephews ever since."

"Oh..." Twilight sat for a time, digesting this information. "Luna, what about..." She paused, unsure if she should ask this.

Luna glanced down. "Our time began when our sister's ended...and was expended completely whilst we were sealed in the moon. That was the price of our fear of eternal loneliness...the fear that caused us to fall to darkness, and become Nightmare Moon." She shook her head. "We blame ourselves, although our sister blames herself."

Twilight looked downward, but another question spilled out before she could stop herself. "What about Princess Cadence?"

Luna shook her head. "That we do not know. She did not ascend of her own accord. She is descended from the Queens of the Crystal Empire. When Sombre slew her mother, Cadence was only a filly, and the Crystal Heart imbued her with its light before it was hidden away. Unlike other alicorns, she has aged. We do not know how her magic works, only that it is strongly tied to the crystal heart."

"Oh." Twilight looked away, lost in thought. "So...mortality isn't an option to me anymore."

"No." Luna watched Twilight silently for a time. "We are somewhat envious of you, Twilight Sparkle."

"Jealous?" Twilight asked, surprised. "Of me?"

"Yes," Luna said quietly. "An ascended Alicorn's period of fertility is the 100 years immediately following ascension. You may have children...and you of all Alicorns have a beloved who is as immortal as you."

As both sat in silence for a time, a noise could be heard in the corridor outside. It was one of the palace guards speaking with Discord.

"What do you MEAN I can't visit the schools? Everyone loved me in the Hearths Warming Eve pageant, the kids will love me, too!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid a large majority of the parents are worried that you might...eat their foals."

"Oh please, I haven't eaten a pony in 3000 years! ...unless you count Celestia last night, but she was literally asking for it!"

"DISCORD!"

"Gotta run!"

As the sound of thrown magic and Discord's laughter faded into the distance, Luna glanced at Twilight. "One who isn't THAT, at any rate."

Twilight couldn't help but laugh. As they sat in silence for a while, she thought about what had happened...and a detail stuck out. "What were those crystals on Celestia's horn? They looked like-"

"That is what happens when one's magic is damaged by that of another. When you forced our sister's magic back, it damaged her briefly."

"Oh my goodness!" Twilight looked stricken. "I hope she forgives me!"

"She would gladly have face dthe total loss of her magic if it meant not losing you."

Twilight sighed. "Oh." She thought for a time. "Did I...really overpower Celestia?"

"No," Luna said firmly. "Celestia did not use ehr full power against you. Neither of us would dare to do so against one for whom we care. You, however, were unaware of the full extent of your new power, and turned its full might against her."

Twilight stared. "Why didn't she respond in kind?"

"Because when she wields her full power, she channels the might of the sun, and is surrounded by a corona of its heat. Had she drawn forth her full power, the flames would have consumed you." Luna shook her head. "I was able to supress your magic by reaching into your mind to touch your heart."

Twilight shook her head. "Looks like I have a lot to learn." She sighed. "And eternity in which to learn it."

Luna smiled at her. "At least you will never be alone." She leaned against Twilight briefly, wrapping one wing around her. "And we will always be here as well, Twilight Sparkle. We are glad we shall never lose your friendship."

"Never, Luna," Twilight replied, leaning into the embrace. After a time, she stood up. "I should go. I need to talk to Shadow."

Luna nodded. "He is probably worried about you. The entire castle felt your sorrow."

"Oh dear." Twilight raced back downstairs. "S-shadow?"

Shadow cannoned into ehr, wrapping his forelegs around ehr and holding her tight. He didn't say anything, just held her, as though he would never let her go. Twilight leaned into the embrace for a time.

A few hours later, they sat, leaned against each other, just enjoying each others company. Finally, Twilight sighed. Shadow looked up at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Twilight smiled. "Just...wondering how I'm going to tell my friends about this. I mean, it's not like I can say it in a letter, right? 'Hi guys, Twilight here. Just thought I'd write and let you know I've got a coltfriend now, and hey, I'm an alicorn!' Yeah, that wouldn't go well."

Shadow smiled. "I think we're a bit beyond me being a coltfriend."

"Yeah, but I couldn't put down a lover! That would sound wrong."

"And the rest of it doesn't?" They shared a brief laugh. "Well, you could try calling them."

"Umm...there aren't any phones in Equestria," Twilight said. Shadow had told her about telephones when they'd talked about Mobius.

"I meant with your magic." He tapped her chest gently with one hoof. "Your bond with your friends...that means they're in your heart, right? If you look for them in your heart, your friendship - strengthened by the bond of the Elements - should guide you to them." He shrugged his shoulders. "At least, it seems that way to me."

Twilight shrugged. "It's worth a try." Closing her eyes, she let herself sink into her magic. She sought the tie to Rainbow Dash first, focusing on all her memories of the cyan pegasus. She felt something, but it was at the barest edge of her reach. She opened her eyes. "Rainbow Dash is too far away," she said quietly.

Shadow shrugged. "Believable. She's with Sonic. They're probably world hopping, looking for new adventure."

Twilight chuckled. "Yeah. I'm gonna try Pinkie Pie next." Closing her eyes, she sought her tie to her bouncing pink friend.

Everything was just within reach of understanding, but just beyond the mind's capacity to grasp. But she didn't need to understand something to make use of it. In fact, understanding got in the way. The truth was that through not knowing, she could do more than she could dream. The chaos of her thoughts went beyond her capacity to contain, and she didn't bother to try. Her thoughts spread beyond the edges of the cosmos and within the confines of a quark. The truths of the universe self evident, but only if she didn't seek to grasp them...

Twilight pulled back with a gasp, shaking all over. "Wow," she breathed, catching her breath.

"What happened?" Shadow asked, concern in his voice.

Twilight managed to catch her breath. "Remind me to check with Discord if there's any chance he and Pinkie Pie are related."

Shadow chuckled. "I could believe it."

Twilight shrugged. "Well, Applejack should be easy to find. She's either at Sweet Apple Acres or in Mobius seeling her wares." Closing her eyes, Twilight felt for her friend.

Warm hands caressing her body, the heady scent of wolf musk, the pleasurable sensation of a long wet tongue caressing her-

Twilight shot back into her own mind, blushing. "She's...busy," Twilight told Shadow luntly.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "Busy?"

"Yes," Twilight said, giving Shadow a direct look. "Busy."

Shadow blushed. "Oh."

"I'm gonna try to find Rarity," Twilight said calmly. Sinking into her magic, she thought of the white unicorn.

Breath as hot as fire against her flank, scaley flesh against her coat, the sinuous body wrapped around her, caressing her entire body-

Twilight pulled back to herself. "Should ahve seen that one coming," she mumbled, blushing again.

"Busy?" Shadow asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There are some things I don't need to know about my little brother," Twilight said, her face bright red. "Well, at least I'll be able to talk to Fluttershy." Closing her eyes, she sought the yellow pegasus within her own heart.

Darkness, the scent of human sweat, the feel of hands on her body and bare skin beneath her sensitive fingertips, the sound of heavy breathing.

Fluttershy's voice. "Have you been a good boy?"

Twilight shot back into herself. "Oh, COME ON!" 


	8. Correspondance

8. Correspondance

It had been a couple of months since Twilight's first attempt to communicate with her friends from a distance. While the method was sound - she was able to make contact - she wasn't able to cope with the flood of thought and sensation she received when her mind made contact with the others through their hearts. As such, she hadn't tried again. However, she still wanted to make contact, and - as Shadow could only send a letter through Chaos Control if he knew exactly where to send it - so today she would make another attempt.

After studying with Celestia and Luna regarding the nature of alicorn magic, she'd learned quite a few things. First off, alicorns weren't inherently more powerful than unicorns. In point of fact, when Celestia had commented on Twilight's raw magical potential at her enterance exam all those years ago, it was because - in pure raw magic - she was stronger than the princess. However, an alicorn was a blend of Earth Pony, Pegasus, and Unicorn, which tied them to Earth, Sky, and Magic directly, allowing them to work their spells on the very fabric of the world, weaving them into the natural magical fields. This meant an alicorn spell could operate much more directly than a unicorn spell, and used less magic to achieve the same effect.

Another thing was that an Alicorn's magic was tied into her talent much mroe strongly than an ordinary unicorns. Celestia's talent was raising the sun. This meant that she was at her strongest when the sun was brightest. It also meant that she could draw power from the sun itself to strengthen her magic at need, although this caused her to take on the sun's fiery nature, as flames would actually spread from her body while she did so. She could also place herself within the sun to reenergize if she used up too much magic. Luna's power drew from the moon in much the same way, being at her strongest when the moon is high. In point of fact, the reason Celestia had sealed Nightmare Moon in the Moon was to anchor one of her own spells to it, allowing her to tap Luna's power to raise the moon during her thousand year imprisonment.

Then there was Cadence. She was, potentialy, the strongest alicorn, since her talent was love. She could actually draw power from the bonds of love ponies shared with one another. However, she was reluctant to do this if she could help it, as doing so weakened those bonds in the long run, taking the magic out of them. This was why she often used her magic to strengthen the love between ponies whose relationships had begun to fray, as often it was because she had been forced to draw from their bond in an emergency. She could, however, draw power directly from the crystal heart - now that it had been recovered - without such side effects.

Twilight's own alicorn nature had been harder to isolate, but with help from Celestia, Luna, and Shadow, she had finally cracked the secret. For some reason, her magic was strongest in times of twilight, such as those times between sunset and moon rise, or moon set and sunrise. This had caused a few knowing remarks and chuckles with her mentor. However, she had discovered something else even more interesting; at a time that wasn't in twilight, she could boost her power by standing in shadows or refracted light. Also, given that her special talent was magic, she could also draw power from the very magical fabric of the world...although she had been cautioned against this as - like Cadence and love - this might cause long term weakness. However, she was strongest in areas of high magic concentration. Also, since Friendship IS Magic, she could also borrow magical power from those with whom she shared a very strong bond, such as Celestia, Luna, and Shadow. They had actually practiced that a few times, and Luna had commented that Twilight was able to do with permission and a thought what most mages needed a complex ritual to accomplish.

Given all of this, Twilight had decided to try to make contact with her friends again, only this time in a place and at a time where her magic was at its strongest, as was her link to her friends. This was why, just as the moon was beginning to set, she entered the hall of the Royal Vault, where the Elements were kept.

She noticed that new stained glass windows had been added, six of them. At first, Twilight couldn't tell why, but when she saw the first one, she couldn't help but chuckle. It was an image of herself and Shadow, he as a unicorn and she as an alicorn, standing facing each other, horn to horn. The other five were similarly decorated, showing each of Twilight's friends with someone they shared a close bond with, although not all of them made ready sense to her at the moment. She found herself standing before the window that displayed Rarity, tilting her head up to look into the eyes of a purple and green dragon, who stood next to her and had bent his head upside down on his neck to gaze upward into her eyes despite being taller than her. Twilight couldn't help but giggle. "Spike would totally do that," she said as she settled down, gazing at the window, seeking Rarity in her heart.

At first, all Twilight was able to sense was a gentle rocking motion, a deep quiet, and a general sense of contentment. She let out an inward sigh of relief. At least they weren't going at it again. She didn't really want to accidentally eavesdrop on another of THOSE sessions.

"Rarity?" she called out, finding it simpler to speak as though she were talking aloud, even if she wasn't.

There was a strange echo to Rarity's response to Twilight's call. "Spikey-wikey, Twilight's at the door. Be a dear and open it."

Twilight didn't hear anything else, so she called again. "Rarity, I'm not at the door. I'm speaking from your heart."

Again, the response echoed. "Oh, did a shrinking spell go awry?"

Twilight realized that Rarity was half asleep, and the echo was because she was speaking aloud. "Rarity, I'm not inside your body. I'm in Canterlot."

"Z-wah...?"

"Rarity, I'm speaking to you with magic, a sort of emotional telepathy."

"Oh, that makes sense." The echo was gone now that Rarity wasn't speaking aloud, although she still sounded half asleep. "Twilight, why'd you contact me so early?"

"Sorry, Rarity," Twilight apologized. "Last time I tried to contact you like this, I was...overwhelmed by sensory input. I've...got things set up so I can boost my magic just now. Figured that would make the contact go smoother." Twilight told herself virtuously that this wasn't a lie. She...didn't really want to explain her being an alicorn when Rarity was half asleep, that was all.

"Oh, I see." Twilight could feel Rarity's smile. "Well, it's good to hear from you, darling. Spike will be overjoyed, for certain. How are things with you, anyway?"

"Well, I miss all of you, that's for certain. Any chance you'll be back in Ponyville soon?" Twilight decided she would wait to tell her friends about being an alicorn until she could tell them all in person, simultaneously. That was the right way to go about it, after all.

"Oh, uh...that might be a problem," Rarity responded.

Twilight felt a brief sea breeze through their conection. "Rarity, are you on a boat?"

"Umm...yes?"

"Why are you on a boat?"

"It...wasn't intentional."

Twilight felt her eyes flatten. "Explain."

Rarity was obviously embarrassed. "Well, we were in the port city of New Mareans, walking along the docks, and...well..."

"You and Spike decided you needed somewhere quiet and private to get frisky?"

"Now, i wouldn't put it like that, dear-"

"I would. That's when I tried to contact you last." Twilight could feel her embarrasment rise. "There are things I didn't need to know about my little brother, thank you very much."

"Oh my." Rarity was also embarrassed. "I...see what you mean about being...overwhelmed. I admit, I didn't have much room for thought in my head when he-"

"AHEM."

"Oh, right." Rarity cleared her metaphorical throat. "Anyway, come morning, we discovered that our choice of...resting place was in the cargo being loaded onto a...ship, that won't be returning to Equestria for quite some time, I'm afraid."

"Oh dear." Twilight thought for a time. "Will you to be alright?"

"I'll be just fine, darling. I'm more worried about Spikey-wikey. The poor dear. With his new bulk, he gets sea sick, and he hasn't grown any wings, so no help there at all."

"Well, I'm sure you'll take care of each other. I'll try to keep in touch."

"Oh but darling, we've only talked about ME! I want to hear about you."

"Well...you remember Shadow?"

"The black and red hedgehog? Friend of Sonic's?"

"Yeah, well, he came to Equestria and is a unicorn now..."

"Did he ask you out?"

Twilight blinked. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Oh please, Twilight, I saw the way he looked at you while we were in Mobius, and the way dear Spikey-wikey got so territorial. So, are you two dating or what?"

Twilight could feel herself blushing. "Well, we are together-" She winced as Rarity sqealed in happiness. "-and have been since Hearts and Hooves Day. Although...I admit we may have moved a bit...fast."

Rarity gasped. "Oh, darling! Did you...give yourself to him?"

Twilight was blushing very bright, and wishing she could nod in thought form. "Yeah."

"Oh my goodness! TELL! ME! EVERYTHING! All the juicy little details! Was he gentle? Rough? Fierce? Animal? Tell me he was WILD!"

Twilight laughed. "Well, I could show you," she teased. "After all, I did see a bit of you and Spike..."

"Not neccessarry," Rarity replied quickly. "Words will suffice." She was obviously blushing.

"Well..." Twilight couldn't help but feel mischevious. "There's a reason they call him the Ultimate Lifeform...and that's all I'm gonna say."

"Oh, you're making me so curious!" Rarity paused. "But I'll get more details later. The strain of mantaining this spell is surely getting to you, and you should rest. Besides, you'll probably be trying this same spell to contact everyone else, too, right?"

In truth, mantaining the spell was almost no effort, but the thought of talking to everyone else was an excellent bait. "Thanks for understanding, Rarity. I'll call you soon."

"Call?"

"It's a term from Mobius, since this is kind of like using a telephone."

"Ah. Well, yes then, call me."

Twilight stood up in her own body again, smiling happily. It had been good to talk to Rarity, so she decided she would take her advice and contact everyone else as well. Walking down the hall, as she gazed at the sun - which showed it was the second hour of daylight - she reached the next picture. This one portrayed Fluttershy, smiling beatifically down at her, with the one she knew as Dr. Eggman standing behind her, one hand on Fluttershy's shoulder. Setting herself down, she opened her heart to the gentle mare who was a pillar of her life.

"No, I know what they are saying, but when the charter was drafted, I made it clear: equality to everyone, and kindness to animals. I don't care if it's a part of their culture, it sickens me to see the poor dear treated like that by the matadore." Fluttershy's voice echoed. She was obviously speaking aloud.

"...this is your final decision, Your Holiness?" This was someone adressing her, calling her...Your Holiness?

"It was my final decision when the World Charter was drafted." World Charter? "Now, leave us. We desire time alone with our thoughts."

"Yes, Your Majesty!" This was several voices said in unison, and there was the sound of armored feet against tiled ground.

When silence fell, Twilight spoke up, as it were. "Your Holiness?" she asked incredulously.

"I know, I know," Fluttershy responded aloud. "I don't know which is worse, Twilight, that or Your Majesty- Twilight? Are you there?"

"Just think silently, Fluttershy. I'm not there in body, just in your mind and heart."

She felt Fluttershy sigh, and her thought responded. "It is really you, right Twilight? I'm not just hearing voices because the strain of holding the reigns of power is starting to make me crack?"

"It's really me, Fluttershy. You're not crazy. That's Pinkie Pie's job."

Fluttershy groaned. "Don't remind me. With the experiments she and Tails have been getting up to, I begin to think she's somehow related to Discord. ...don't tell ehr I thought that, please. I love her dearly, and would never-"

"She'd probably take that as a compliment, you realise. And you're not the only one who thinks that." As Fluttershy settled down, she continued. "So...your majesty?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see...remember how my letter said I could help fix the things that were wrong in Mobius?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...I kinda did that by becoming the supreme political and spiritual figure of the world...accidentally."

Twilight blinked. "You're the Celestia of Mobius?"

"Something like that? I don't know how it happened, Twilight! One day I'm just stopping by to visit Ivo, and pause to lecture a few bullies. Three months later, I rule the entire planet!"

"Well, I'm not worried, Fluttershy. If there's anyone I'd trust with caring for the physcial and emotional well being of an entire planet, it would certainly be you, Fluttershy."

FLuttershy was both pleased and embarrassed by the praise. "I think it's more your talent, Twilight."

"Well, I have been helping Celestia and Luna in Canterlot."

"Oh, how wonderful! Are you and Shadow a couple yet? I know he went to Equestria and planned to stop at Canterlot-"

"How- never mind. Rarity predicted it too, so why should I be surprised you know? And yes, we are together."

"Oh, how wonderful!"

"Speaking of couples," Twilight replied innocently, "how's Ivo? Has he been a good boy?"

"EEP!"

Twilight snapped back to herself. She blinked a few times. Then she smiled. "Ruler of an entire planet...and she still faints from embarrasment. Only Fluttershy." As she stood up, she chuckled. "I somehow find that reassuring."

She saw it was now midday. The way the light shown in through the stained glass windows directed her to the next one, which showed...five Pinkie Pies bouncing aroudn a very confused looking two tailed fox. Twilight chuckled and winced as she sat down before it. "I hope this will be easier than last time, she mumbled as she sought her laughing friend.

As she reached out, she felt the chaos of Pinkie's thoughts...go silent. Then she ehard Pinkie's voice. "Chimicherrychanga. Chimicherrychanga. Chimicherrychanga. Chimicherrychanga. Chimicherrychanga. Chimicherrychanga. Chimicherrychanga. Chimicherrychanga. Chimicherry-"

"Pinkie?" Twilight asked, confused.

"There you are Twilight!" Pinkie said happily, and Twilight could feel her bouncing. "Ring ring ring ring ring! It's Magi-phone! Ring ring ring ring ring! It's Magi-phone!" She stopped bouncing. "I'm glad you could call again. Sorry we couldn't talk last time, but you pulled away so fast."

"Yeah." Twilight paused. "You knew I'd called?"

"Yep! Figured my thoughts were a bit too chaotic and left you kinda frazzled when you called last time, so when I felt you approach again, I cleared my thoughts and focused on a mantra. THought it would make it easier for you to make contact! Did it work? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Twilight laughed. "Pinkie, you really amaze me sometimes."

"Only sometimes? What about the rest of the time?"

Twilight grinned. "That's when you leave me speechless or make me laugh...or make me want to hug you."

"That's GREAT!" Pinkie was bouncing again. Then she stopped. Her voice echoed. "Just a minute, fuzzybutt! I'm on the magi-phone, talkin to Twilight!" The echo ended. "Sorry about the echo, Twilight. Just talking to Tails."

"...Fuzzybutt?"

"Well, he calls me Bubblegum! Isn't it sweet how we have nicknames for each other already? When he finally matures and gets the guts to ask me out, we're gonna make the BEST couple! Course, not as good as the couple you and Shadow make."

"Wah- How did you know Shadow and I are a couple?"

"Puh-leez! The world bridge becomes unstable due to a massive surge of magic and chaos in Equestria, on Hearts and Hooves Day. You think I don't know it was you two havin your first time? Must have been one for the record books, right? But SOOO romantic?"

Twilight was blushing to the roots of her tail. "P-pinkie!"

"It's alright, Twilight. You don't have to say anymore...as long as you tell me you used some form of protection!"

"I did. I had a charm-"

"Ah ah ah! That's all I need to know. Whoops, gotta run! Looks like Tails was calling me because the modifications we made to the reactor are making it go critical! Talk to ya laterz!"

Twilight sat back in her own body, dreadfully embarrassed. "We shut down the world bridge?" she asked, shocked. "I hope we didn't inconvenience anyone too much."

Getting up, she walked towards the fourth window. As it was the second hour before sunset, she found herself before a window that portrayed Applejack...but who was the purple and white wolf like Mobian at her side?

"Given what the other windows show," Twilight said to herself, "it's probably her boyfriend." She used the Mobian term, as it felt more accurate. Closing her eyes, she opened herself to her old friend.

Twilight felt Applejack's relaxation and contentment. Deciding this was better then what she'd picked up last time, Twilight made her thoughts audible. "Applejack?"

There was a long pause. "Now let's see here...that voice didn't come in mah ears, but I still heard it. Either I'm going crazy, or you're using magic. Since Pinkie Pie ain't here, I reckon it's the latter."

Twilight giggled. "Yep. Magic."

"Well that's nice. But if ya knew this spell, what took ya so long to come callin?"

Twilight shrugged. "Mastering it."

"Makes sense. Don't wanna accidentally mess something up or hear something you don't wanna."

"Yeah...Anyway, how have you been, Applejack?"

"Mighty fine, thank ya kindly. Though i'm kinda stranded here in Mobius till they fix the world bridge."

Twilight winced. "Applejack, I'm sorry!"

"What in tarnation are you sorry for, Twi? It's not like you broke the world bridge."

Twilight whimpered. "Not intentionally..."

"...boy howdy. How'd ya do it, Twi?" A cold, refreshing sensation passed through the link.

Unfortunately, it wasn't until after she next spoke that she realized Applejack was taking a drink. "I slept with Shadow."

There was a long time of silence and the sensation of spasmed coughs. "Twi, don't spring stuff like that on me when ah'm drinkin. It's a waste o good juice."

"Sorry."

Applejack got a hold of herself. "Well, it's good to hear that you two are a couple. Knew it would happen sooner or later." She paused. "You...are a couple, ain'tcha?"

"APPLEJACK!"

"Just checkin, sugarcube. Just checkin."

Twilight managed to get a hold of her embarrasment. "So, are you alright there in Mobius?"

"I'm alright. It wasn't too much inconvenience. Ah'm sure they'll have the bridge fixed in two shakes of a cat's whiskers. In the meantime, since the lease on mah shop ran out, Fang's been puttin me up till it's fixed."

"Fang?"

"A nice feller I met here. Retired mercenary/assassin. Full name o' Fang the Sniper."

"Is he part wolf?"

"Wolf/weasel hybrid. ...how'd you know?"

Twilight blushed. "This isn't the first time I've tried to contact you with this spell. Last time, you were...busy. I smelled wolf musk."

"Busy? Whaddaya mean...oh." Applejack was obviously blushing. "So, it was three days back?"

"No, it was-"

"Last week?"

"No-"

"The week before?"

"...two months ago."

"...oh. The first time."

Twilight blinked. "So...are you two a couple?"

"Sure seems that way. We're both kinda laid back, so we don't do too much fancy schmancy stuff."

"Well, I'm glad you two are happy. I'll try to talk to you soon."

"Be glad to hear from ya." There was a pause, and a subtle change in Applejack's thoughts. "I'm gonna ahve to let you go, sugarcube. Gonna...get busy."

Twilight smiled to herself. "Well, good to hear Applejack's happy." She looked up at the window. "So that's Fang, huh? Hope she told him she's in heat." Twilight had recognized the change in Applejack's thoughts. Then she paused. "Hope she knows she's in heat. It only comes twice a year in Equestria, but it's a monthly thing for Mobians." She shook herself off. "Applejack's a smart Earth Pony. I'm sure she knows what's going on, and is using protection...or not, as she chooses."

Standing up, she walked to the last window as the last rays of the setting sun dissappeared behind the hilltops. This window showed Sonic and Rainbow Dash, hand in hand, trailing the light of the Rainboom as they shot into the sky, surrounded by an aurora borealis. Focusing her magic, Twilight reached as far as she could, trying to make contact with her brash friend.

Just as she reached the outermost edges of her magic, she felt Rainbow latch onto her. "Twilight?"

"Rainbow! It's so good to hear from you!" If she could, she would have hugged her. "You're so far away! Where are you?"

"Certainly not a hole in the ground!" she said jokingly. "At least, that's what the natives claim about this hidden forest zone. Sorry I haven't written or anything, but it's kinda hard to get anything out of this world, and we've been kinda busy."

"What do you mean? Tell me!"

Rainbow took a deep breath. "Well, as I understand it, this world is surrounded by a unusually wide dimensional rift called the void. Apparently, the king is stuck inside it or something. Anyway, the local villain has pretty much taken over the world, and the last crew of resistance is starting to falter, since their main hero got captured and turned into a mindless killing machine. Anyway, Sonic and I are gonna try and help set this world to rights. In return, the local Princess has agreed to help us try and get home once she's reclaimed her throne. ...she's kinda in a bad way, since the hero who got mechanized was her boyfriend."

"Oh no. That's awful." Twilight sent what energy she could through to try and give Rainbow comfort. "Will you two be okay?"

"You kidding? This adventure's gonna be AWESOME! Besides, the adrenaline rush of smashing a whole bunch of robots gets Sonic really...excited."

Twilight laughed. "So, you and Sonic are...?"

"Nah, we just make out. I'm pretty firm on that. Protection's kinda hard to come by here, and I don't want to have my foals out of wedlock, ya know? Just wouldn't seem right."

Twilight chuckled. "Well, that's certainly your decision."

"So, anypony special in your life, Twilight?" Rainbow's question was somewhat suggestive.

Twilight sighed. "Did EVERYPONY see me and Shadow as a couple before we did?"

"Shadow?" Rainbow asked shocked. "No way!"

"Rainbow?"

"I owe Sonic 50 bits!"

Twilight sighed. "Sonic saw it coming and you didn't?"

"Nah. We both saw it coming. I just bet it would take a full blown intervention from all of us to get you two together."

Twilight laughed. "Nah, just living under the same roof for six months."

Rainbow laughed. "So I take it-"

There was a howling roar as Twilight lost contact with Rainbow Dash and her mind breifly slipped into the void.

Twilight shuddered as she pulled back into herself. "That was...unpleasant." Turning, she went to find Shadow, to tell him of her success in contacting her friends.

Meanwhile, Celestia finished reading a response to a recent letter.

"Dearest Celestia,  
It's so good to hear from you. Shining Armor and I are doing well in the Crystal Kingdom, thank you for asking. It's good to hear that things are going well there as well.  
It is wonderful to hear that Twilight Sparkle has found her special somepony! I am overjoyed for her, and wish that I could be there with you all. Shining does as well, so he can give his required 'Hurt my little sister and die' speech. He's been practicing it in front of a mirror to make sure it will be just the right amount of intimidating to make this 'Shadow' behave himself without scaring him off. *giggle*  
We are both so sorry to hear that Twilight is going through a difficult time right now and can't travel at the moment. We would both of course rush to her side immediately, but...I'm afraid I can't travel just now either. I have wonderful news. I'm foaling! Isn't it wonderful? Shining has been over Luna's moon about it, he's so proud. It's a pity there's been such a hard time getting mail through, or he'd have written Twilight already, as would I.  
Perhaps telling Twilight of this might help her through this difficult time? I'm afraid the foal isn't due until the end of the year, and given the distance and climates involved, the doctor's recommend he - or she - shouldn't make the journey until he - or she - is at least five for safety and health, and neither of us would dream of travelling that far without our first foal.  
Write me soon, please.  
Princess Mi Amore Cadenza,  
Cadence."

Celestia stared at the letter for a time. While it was wonderful news, and would probably have cleansed nearly any other emotional problem of Twilight's, sending her running all the way to the Crystal Kingdom to see her incipient niece or nephew...

After Twilight had tried to cut off her wings, Celestia had written to Cadence, hoping Twilight's old foalsitter could help her through the last emotional hurdles of immortality, and her brother's presence might sooth her...although she had been vague regarding the nature of Twilight's need, as she didn't want Shining Armor to start spreading the word in the Crystal Kingdom before talking to Twilight in person.

Now, Celestia raised her quill to write the most difficult letter she would ever write.

"My Dearest Cadence,  
The instructions I am about to give you will not make sense, but for teh sake of Twilight's physical and emotional well being, I must ask you to trust me in this.  
Do not, under any circumstances, inform Twilight of your forthcoming child until you are able to tell her face to face. If she finds out before you can speak in person, I fear her inflicting on herself an irrevocable emotional wound, and though I fear the pain she will go through, I could not bear her to lose what she might unthinkingly give up.  
Please do not ask me to go into any further details in a letter. As per Twilight's request, I have not disclosed the nature of her current issue to anypony, in person or otherwise. For her sake, I must ask you to trust me.  
Your dear friend,  
Princess Celestia Indara Solaris Celestia."

With the letter finished, she sent it, wrapped in scarlet ribbon so Cadence would know how serious she was. With that finished, she placed her face in her wings and wept for the burden of ruling. The burden of knowing true magic. The burden of the alicorn.

The geis of having to use others...even those you loved above all else. 


	9. Lessons of the Heart

9. Lessons of the Heart

There were days that Celestia well and truely hated herself. It didn't matter how many times she told herself what she'd done over the past few years had been - in the long run - for Twilight's own good. It didn't matter how frequently she went over Twilight's mental and emotional stability - or lack thereof - to prove what she was doing was the best choice to make. It didn't matter that it was really the only good way to handle the situation. If self-loathing could create a Nightmare, then she would have had to pass the throne to Luna and Twilight while ponies told the tale of "the Mare in the Sun."

She could never forgive herself for using - not just those ponies she cared about the most - but those that Twilight cared the most about as well, though at least she had only herself to blame. Shortly after Applejack had returned to Mobius with Fang, Celestia became aware of Applejack foaling. She had immediately sent a letter to Applejack requesting that she not discuss her forthcoming foal with Twilight save in person...and that she not come to Canterlot until further notice. Applejack had been confused, but since Celestia had said in the letter she acted for Twilight's long term well being, she had agreed to comply. Her next letter to Twilight - delivered by Derpy - had spoken of being terribly busy on the farm and unable to visit Canterlot, but eager to see Twilight and wondering if she might stop by for the Apple Family Reunion.

Upon sensing Rarity's pregnancy from a great distance, she had sent a similar letter through Spike, instructing both of them not to discuss the forthcoming foal with Twilight except in person, again for Twilight's well being. Rarity had acquiesced, though unwillingly, with grace and dignity. Spike had written a very strongly written letter of protest, going so far as to question Celestia's judgement in the situation, leadership, and sanity, with terms he had to have elarned from the sailors. Celestia had taken it in stride, writting back begging him to abide by her wishes in this matter. ...she privately suspected that the only reason he had was because he had seen where tearstains had made the ink run.

While she knew these were the right decisions for Twilight, she felt her heart torn to bits by doing so. Discord, oddly enough, was very understanding of her decisions and strived to comfort her when in private. In public, however, he was as incorrigible as ever, frequently defacing the palace with obscene grafiti of Celestia as "a testament of his affections". Celestia sometimes wondered - aloud - whether it would be easier to deal with him as a statue. Discord would usually reply with a comment about her making him rock hard.

Sighing sadly, she turned to the current situation. The past few years, Twilight had withdrawn into total seclusion in the palace, only sending the occasional letter out to her friends, never discussing her issues with them. The unanticipated event that had brought on this change...had been when Twilight had decided it was time for Shadow to meet her parents.

The meeting had not gone well. This was not to say they disapproved of Shadow, far from it. In point of fact, they had been overwhelming in their approval of the entire situation. That had been the problem. When they looked at Twilight, no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't see their little filly anymore; they saw a Princess, and they treated her as such. Twilight could see that they didn't know her anymore...and she didn't know them.

Celestia cursed herself for her innatention that day. Had she even thought about it, she would have gone with for that meeting, officially to explain the political significance of Twilight's new rank. Then, her parent's awkwardness would have been ignored, as Twilight would have assumed it was nervousness regarding Celestia herself, and once they'd seen Twilight was still their little filly - with or without wings - things would have worked out. As is, Celestia feared Twilight might never speak to her parents again. Despite all she had done to try and protect and nurture her student's heart...she had failed her.

She noticed Discord watching her as she wallowed in her private misery. "What?" she asked him, looking at him askance.

He smiled. "I think your worries will be over before too much longer."

She sat up. "What, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?"

He chuckled. "It may not have been how you wanted it to happen...but then, not even an Alicorn's cast charms hold forever, let alone a unicorn's."

"Discord, talk sense!"

"But Celestia...where's the fun in making sense? Besides...you'll know what I'm talking about in three...two...one..."

From the healer's rooms in the palace, Twilight's voice echoed over all of Canterlot - putting Luna's Royal Voice to shame - as she shreiked, "I'm WHAT?"

Without thinking, Celestia warped to the room in question. "Twilight Sparkle, what is the matter?"

Twilight, however, just stared straight ahead at the doctor, her face frozen in disbelief. Shadow, nearby, had fainted. The doctor was hiding behind his examination table. Twilight's anti-foaling charm lay on the table, its magic gone.

Celestia couldn't help but smile. *Discord was right. Not how I would have wanted it to happen...but I think I will finally be able to sleep easily now.* Walking up to Twilight, she nuzzled her. "I take it congratulations are in order?"

The next year had been the longest in Twilight's life. The conception had been totally unexpected, and as such she was caught completely unprepared. However, by the end of the first month, a deep, ineffable joy had suffused her being, and she knew she could do nothing but embrace it. Shadow, too, was overjoyed, and waited on her wing and hoof. It was somewhat disconcerting, though somehow adorable.

Although she had wanted to wait until after she and Shadow were married before having foals, that obviously wasn't a viable option, as she refused to be married without her friends there, and Rainbow Dash was still beyond all possible reach. As such, she simply accepted what had happened and embraced it.

The first half of the year had been easy, as foals developed slowly during that period. However, the second half year became increasingly awkward, although Shadow was an absolute angel with her. There were times where she grew irritable, enraged, weepy, or downright mean. Shadow weathered through each of these with unearthly patience, never wavering in his commitment to her. Despite numerous checkups, both of them had agreed they wanted to be surprised regarding their upcoming foals gender.

And finally, at long last, the big day had happened. Alicorn magic had smoothed delivery somewhat, and Twilight now lay back recovering as Shadow leaned against her, his horn to her forehead. She smiled up at the doctor as he stood back. "So tell me Doctor, she panted. "Colt or filly?"

The doctor smiled at her. "Yes," he said, handing her two blanket wrapped bundles. "Congratulations, Your Highness. You've given birth to twins."

Twilight took the two foals into her forelegs, staring down at their tiny faces in love and awe as Shadow looked over her shoulder. The colt's coat was pitch black everywhere she could see around the blanket, and his mane was a mix of pink and purple, much like her own. When his eyes briefly opened, she could see they were as red as Shadow's. The filly was the same purple as Twilight, with Shadow's red and black mane. Her eyes, when opened, were yellow. Both the foal's horns were plainly visible.

"They're beautiful," Twilight said softly.

Shadow nodded. "Just like their mother."

She smiled up at him. "What shall we name them?"

Shadow shrugged. "I still don't understand Equestrian naming convention...so you pick."

Twilight nodded. "Alright." She stared at the foals for a time. "For some reason, this one," she indicated the colt, "reminds me of my brother. How about...Stardust Mail?"

Shadow smiled. "A fine name, I'm sure. And our little filly?"

Twilight looked up at Shadow with an expression that she would brook no opposition. "Maria."

Shadow blinked away brief tears before nuzzling Twilight. "Thank you."

Twilight nuzzled him in return. Then she turned back to the bundles. "Stardust Mail and Maria. Our two little-" As she pushed the blankets back a bit, her voice froze as she stared. "W...what happened to my babies?" she asked, fear in her voice. "W-where are their tiny little wings?"

Shadow staggered back as though struck. The doctor glanced up at Twilight. "Your Highness?"

Twilight's horn glowed red as her magic seied the doctor. "What have you done to my precious little angels?" she demanded, her voice nearly a shriek, bringing Celestia and Luna running right into the room.

The doctor struggled weakly against the magic. "Princess, I don't understand. You gave birth to twin healthy unicorns-"

"NO!" Twilight shreiked out, black suffusing the red around her horn as her eyes turned green and purple energy flowed from them. "I've only just come to terms with having to one day lose my friends...my parents...my brother...don't you DARE tell me I'll have to lose my babies too!" Her voice was an unearthly shriek, and Canterlot castle shook from the magic in her voice.

Suddenly, little Maria and Stardust began to wail, plainly terrified.

"Oh, my babies!" The magic instantly subsided as all signs of Twilight's agitation vanished. "Hush, hush, don't worry, Mommy's here, it's alright..." She began to fuss over them, singing softly. She teleported herself to the nursery that had been attatched to the room she shared with Shadow, where she cradled her foals lightly in her wings as she nursed them, singing soothing songs, all trace of unease gone.

After a time, the two infants finished their first meal and fell into a peaceful slumber. She carefully deposited them into the crib, breifly using her magic to expand it. As she looked into the crib at the two newborns, she heard the doctor approach. "I need a sedative," she said bluntly.

"But your highness, you seem-"

She turned to face him, her eyes a little wild, her man having shifted to a strangely spiked look. "Doctor, it is taking every ounce of self control I have right now not to fly off the handle and release a chaotic blast of magic that would blow this castle right off the mountain. The only thing keeping me at all under control was tending to my babies, and I just finished that. Now, GIVE ME THE BUCKIN' SEDATIVE!"

Without a word, the doctor stuck the needle into her flank and pushed.

Twilight sighed as it took effect. "Thank you," she said, collapsing to the floor in restless doze.

Shadow carefully put her into their bed before stepping out of the room, leaning against the wall. He heard Luna approach. "Is what Twilight said true?" he asked without preamble. "Will...will we lose them, too?"

"The future is unwritten, Shadow," Luna said calmly. "I cannot say much to help you or Twilight right now. Celestia has given me some...reading material for you that she thinks will help you both, from her private library. Something a pony she respect above all others wrote. As for myself...I can only suggest you think on what you already know."

Taking the scroll Luna floated to him, Shadow unrolled it and read it. After a time, he closed his eyes with a smile. "Hmmph," he said quietly. "Not bad advice." As he thought things through, the cold fear that had filled him began to be pushed aside by a shard of hope...one he decided to share.

Two hours later, Twilight awoke, staring at the crib from the bed. A cold core in the pit of her stomach left her without motivation to even move. She felt Shadow nuzzle her. "Shadow..." she whispered quietly, "...I don't think I could bear it if we lost them..."

Shadow gazed at her, lost in thought. "If Maria is anything like her mother or namesake, then I am sure there is a good chance the wings of her heart may one day spread, just like her mother's."

"But...what about Stardust? There are no male alicorns..."

Shadow thought for a time. "Perhaps he inherited my bond to chaos, and will gain immortality in that way. Besides, they are twins. Their life forces are linked."

"But..." She turned to stare at him. "How can we know?"

"We can't," he said simply. "However, I read something from Celestia's private library that may help you come to terms with the situation...at least temporarily."

"Oh?" Twilight asked, so cold inside she would cling to any hope.

"She said it was writings of the pony she respected above all others."

Twilight closed her eyes. *Probably Starswirl the Bearded,* she thought to herself. "What was it?"

Shadow cleared his throat. "'As frantic as I got over the future, I lost track of what was coming to pass now. By focusing only on what might be, I lost sight of what is...a mistake I don't ever intend to make again.'"

Twilight blinked. "That...that's from the letter I wrote to Celestia after I used the time travel spell to go back in time to tell myself not to worry about the future."

Shadow blinked at her. "You had to use time travel to give yourself that messsage?"

Twilight blushed. "I asked so many questions about time travel I never got the full message, and became convinced a disaster would happen before the week was out. Became so frantic about the tragedy that might have happened, I wasn't able to enjoy what was happening for real..." Pausing, she turned towards the crib. "...kind of like right now..."

Shadow nuzzled her carefully. "It takes more than words of wisdom to heal pain - even if it is your own words - but in time, all will be well again. For now, we both should just enjoy every moment we have with our foals...however many we get."

At that moment, Stardust started bawling, shortly followed by Maria. Twilight stood up with a sigh. "Well, here's to many more happy moments like this one, then." She went to her foals, letting herself sink into the simple joy of motherhood. 


	10. The Last Lesson

10. The Last Lesson

"Stardust! Stardust!" Twilight called out as she wandered Canterlot Castle's halls. "Where are you, my little pony?"

Her foals had just recently passed one year old, and were at a very active stage. While Maria's magic hadn't shown much - she spent every waking moment she could clinging to her father - Stardust's magic proved much more potent, and he frequently teleported randomly throughout the castle. Twilight would then have to search the castle for him, as he seemed to like playing hide and seek.

As she wandered, she heard the running of small hooves approaching. Smiling, she stepped behind one of the nearby armored ponyquins, waiting as she heard the hooves approach. Just before they would pass, she leaped out. "Gotcha!"

"AHH!" The unicorn colt that fell back wasn't Stardust. He looked to be about 6 years old, had a pure white body and bright yellow hair. In point of fact, he almost resembled a coltified Blueblood, save his face had an open, honest, and endearing quality about it that Blueblood most definately lacked. The colt's face, however, was currently frozen in shock.

"I'm sorry," Twilight said quickly. "I thought you were my son. I didn't mean to startle you."

The colt caught his breath. "It's okay," he said. "I'm not supposed to be running through the halls, anyway. Supposed to be with my parents."

"Oh?" Twilight smiled. "And where are your parents?"

He waved towards the front of the castle. "Back there somewhere."

Twilight chuckled. "I see. By the way, my name is Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?"

The colt glared up at her suspiciously. "You can't be Twi-lee! Twi-lee's a unicorn!"

Twilight blinked. "How do you know that nickname? Only my BBBFF Shining Armor calls me that!"

The colt stared up at her, actually looking at her now. "...Aunt Twi-lee?" he asked in shock.

Twilight stared at him. "...aunt?"

As they stood there staring at each other, Twilight heard the sound of Stardust squealing in delight, followed by a girlish shriek. She immediately raced towards the sound, the unicorn colt close behind her.

"Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff! It's eating my horn!" Upon arriving at the spot, Twilight saw her BBBFF, running around like a headless chicken with Stardust latched onto his face, mouthing his horn with a cute 'Nom nom' sound, with Princess Cadance leaning against a wall, struggling very hard not to fall to the floor with laughter.

The little colt ran forward. "Mama! Papa! You said Aunt Twi-lee was a unicorn! Why isn't she a unicorn?"

At the same time, Twilight levitated Stardust off Shining's face. "Now now, Stardust," she cooed to him as she settled him in one of her wings. "Don't eat your Uncle's horn, he doesn't like it..."

Shining, his horn no longer being molested, stared at Twilight. "Twi-lee? You're a...you're a..." His head tilted. "Huh?"

Cadance, however, rested a wing on the colt's shoulders. "Dear, some unicorns can become alicorns, although the transition isn't always easy." She looked up to Twilight. "I see a lot has changed with all of us. ...Celestia's instructions begin to make a bit more sense."

Twilight looked at the three of them quite confused. "Umm...maybe we should discuss this somewhere other than the castle's main hall."Her horn flashed, and they were all in the room she shared with Shadow.

Shadow looked up from bouncing Maria on his back. "Friends visiting, Twilight?" he asked, as Shining stared around in confusion.

Twilight sighed. "I think some introductions are in order," she said, deciding to take an analytical approach. "First, let me reintrouce myself. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, ELement of Magic and Equestria's latest alicorn Princess." She then gestured to Shining Armor. "Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard, Chief Defender of the Crystal Kingdom, and my Big Brother Best Friend Forever." She then gestured to Cadance. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, also called Cadance, alicorn Princess of Love, Supreme Ruler of the Crystal Kingdom, Shining Armor's wife, and my old foal sitter." Turning to her brother and sister-in-law, she then gestured to Shadow. "And this is Shadow, born of Mobius, immortal unicorn wielder of Chaos, my beloved and father of my foals." Despite Shadow's wince at her phrasing and the hard look Shining directed towards Shadow, Twilight decided to be blunt and direct. She then levitated Stardust and Maria in front of her, who looked quite confused. "My twin foals, Stardust Mail and Maria." She then glanced down. "I assume I'll now be introduced to my nephew?"

As Shining stared, overwhelmed by all the information, his mouth working like a landed fish, Cadance gently nudged the colt forward. "Our son, Heart Throb."

Shadow spoke up before Twilight could. "Well, now that we are no longer strangers..." He Chaos Controlled a tray of refreshments up from the kitchen, "...who wants cookies?" He was desperate to ease the tension before something - or somepony - exploded.

"COOKIES!" Heart Throb shouted, pouncing on the plate.

This startled a laugh from everypony, especially when Stardust float-tackled Heart Throb to get some of the cookies. As everyone settled down, Cadance was the first to speak. "I see now what Celestia meant when she said you were going through emtional turmoil. So...shears or saw?" she asked Twilight bluntly.

As Shining looked on in confusion, Twilight hung her head. "Shears," she admitted. "Celestia managed to stop me, and with Luna's help calmed me down to the point Luna could explain the futility of it."

Cadance nodded. "I imagine Celestia was too overrought? She does see you as a daughter after all."

Twilight nodded. "How come neither of you ever wrote me about Heart Throb? I'd have flown all the way to the Crystal Kingdom to be there."

"Celestia told us not to. Although her instructions were cryptic...I believe she feared that if you elarned Shining and I had had a unicorn, you might deny yourself the chance of motherhood out of fear of..." Cadance fell silent. "This is why immortality is...problematic," she concluded sadly.

Twilight suddenly hugged Stardust and Maria closely. "...I know what you mean."

Shining finally got his mouth to work. "So how did Mom and Dad take all of this? I'm surprised they aren't here?"

Twilight turned away. "They were wholehearted in their approval...in their eagerness to please the newest Princess..."

Shining stared at her. "Twilight?"

Twilight was suddenly next to her big brother, clinging to him. "Oh, Shining, they didn't even know me anymore when I went to see them! They didn't see their little filly, just a Princess. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't I have just stayed Twilight Sparkle? WHy did I have to become Princess Twilight?" She was crying, clinging to her brother like a lifeline.

Shining hugged her back. "Easy, Twi-lee, easy. If it helps at all, from everything I see, you're still the same old Twi-lee to me...just with wings."

"Shining..." She clung to him, shaking a little.

Glancing over at Cadance, Shining mouthed, "3...2...1..."

Twilight suddenly pulled back. "Oh wait, I've been remisce. I haven't hugged my nephew yet, and you need to hug your neice and nephew, Shining-"

"Yep!" Shining said happily. "Same old Twi-lee!"

Twilight glowered playfully at her brother. "That's Princess Twi-lee, and don't you forget it!"

Cadance laughed. "Oh, you two!"

The group continued to laugh and chat on more harmless subjects through the rest of the night. ...right up until Shining asked an unintentionally loaded question, which Twilight ansered rather foolishly.

"So Twilight, how'd you become an alicorn?"

"I lost my virginity."

"...what?"

Celestia stood on her balcony, preparing to raise the sun. She had just finished clearing her mind, and took a deep breath to prepare for the mental effort.

"Celestia? Do you have a minute?"

Celestia turned. Twilight stood there, looking up at her with the same curious student expression that had often crossed her face as a unicorn. "Of course, Twilight. What do you need?"

"I was wondering why you told Shining and Cadance not to tell me about Heart Throb?"

Celestia blinked. "Heart Throb?"

"Their son."

Celestia winced, and sighed. "Twilight...when my time of fertility passed, I realized that it meant I could never be a mother, no matter how much I wanted it. That left a hole in my heart that nothing could ever fill, as I yearned endlessly to hear the sound of little hooves clattering across the tile floors. ...I knew, given that you were born a unicorn, that you would probably give birth to unicorns, and that you would come to a similar conclusion if you thought about it. Given the trouble you were having coming to terms with the...mortality of your friends and family, I feared you might decide never to have foals for fear of having to watch them grow old and die." She looked Twilight straight in the face. "I couldn't let you do that to yourself, not when I know how wonderful a mother you will be, and how lonely it is to have your nest forever empty." She hung her head. "I cannot ask for your forgiveness, for I feel I made the best decision for the situation, no matter how ill advised it may have been. I can only ask for your understanding."

Twilight listened carefully, weighing her teacher's words. "I assume you gave similar instructions to my friends?"

Celestia sighed. "I know of only three of your friends who have had foals by this time. Applejack and Rarity I instructed not to tell you of it, and Fluttershy is no longer required to obey my instructions."

Twilight nodded. "How did they take it?"

"Applejack presumed I knew what I was doing, although she didn't like it. While Rarity was willing to accept my direction, Spike wrote back a rather...spirited letter expressing his problems with it."

Twilight chuckled. "I can imagine." Twilight stared at the sky for a time. "Celestia...I can understand why you would act as you did. I...realize sometimes, when you see more of the big picture than anypony else, you have to take actions you find...distasteful, even use those you care about, to work towards a greater goal. It's the same reason you left me in the dark back at the Summer Sun Celebration when you sent me to Ponyville. This...doesn't seem all that different, in perspective."

"Just more important," Celestia said quietly.

Twilight actually managed to smile. "The long view...I'm going to have to get used to it, aren't I?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes...you will."

Twilight looked up at her old teacher. "You'll be there to help?"

Celestia smiled. "Every step of the way."

Twilight teared up a little. "Then...can you do something for me?"

"Name it, Twilight."

"Can...can I call you Mom?"

Celestia could no longer hold back her tears as she enveloped her student, the child of her heart, in her loving embrace.

Up on the rooftop, Luna held a certain mischevious spirit in hr magic. "THou shalt not interrupt their moment, Discord, lest I send thee to the Moon!"

"Oh pish posh, Luna. I just want to ask Twilight if that means she'll call me Daddy."

"Don't you DARE!"

Discord smirked. "You know you can't stop me."

"Maybe she can't, but I can."

Discord turned, and saw Shadow also used his Chaos magic to hold him, which DID work. "Aw, you're no fun anymore!" Discord said, waving his hand at Shadow.

Shadow glanced towards Luna. "Are there any camels in Equestria?" 


	11. Epilogue - Later Days

Epilogue: Later Days

"Maria! What do you think you're doing?"

Maria jumped, the book she was holding falling out of her telekinises. "Mom! I was just-" She paused. How was she supposed to explain this?

Twilight levitated the book over to her. "Maria...why are you reading my diary?"

Maria blushed. "I...needed some answers..."

Twilight blinked. "You could have just asked me."

"...I didn't want to worry you..."

Now Twilight was concerned. "Worry me about what?"

Maria sighed sadly. "I wanted to know...how you dealt with...ascension."

Twilight sat down. "Maria, why would you want to know-"

Maria dispelled the illusion hiding her wings.

Twilight stared. "Wha-when-how?"

"They came in after I used the Element of Life," Maria said quietly. "I...kinda knew that this meant I was immortal now, and...I wasn't sure how to deal with it. We were all struggling with what had happened, and...I didn't want to add another worry to your plate. ...so I hid them."

Twilight lay down. She understood the logic. "I...see." She chuckled. "You are my daughter, after all. That sounds like something I would have done." She put the book aside. "Did you get the answers you were looking for?"

Maria nodded. "Yeah...you found your balance with immortality by having someone to be with you forever. Not sure if I'll find that, though..."

Outside, a familiar draconic voice suddenly broke into rather timely serenade.

"The most beautiful sound I ever heard All the beautiful sounds in the world in a single word Maria I just met a girl named Maria And suddenly that name Will never be the same To me..."

Maria blushed. "Jemedaiah!" she shouted out the window. "Don't you dare sing that next verse!" As the dragicorn fled grinning, Maria turned back to her mother, still blushing. "Colts," she said, rolling her eyes, as if that explained everything.

Twilight chuckled as she hid her knowing smile. "And what about Stardust? How is he handling this?"

"Well, Dad was right about him inheriting the Black Arms DNA that makes him immortal," she replied. "He's known about it since he was born."

Twilight blinked. "He's never talked about it."

Maria shrugged. "He thinks deep thoughts. He's already trying to cultivate a forever relationship." She grinned. "The other day, I caught him 'double-bucking' with Screwball."

Twilight blushed. "I raised him better than that!" she said, shocked.

Maria grinned. "Well, he'll get his just deserts. Aurora keeps trying to put the moves on him."

Twilight blinked, then shook her head. "I hope he doesn't lead her along. If he's determined to only be with another immortal-"

"Mom," Maria interrupted. "Aurora is able to use Chaos Heal on herself...but every time she does, it gives her a headache..." she tapped the base of her horn with a hoof "...right here."

Twilight's eyes widened...and then she giggled. "Oh boy. Stardust is not in for a happy time."

"Or a very happy time, depending on your point of view."

"MARIA!"

Maria laughed at her mother's discomfiture.

Twilight glared. "Oh, you!" She seized her daughter and proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.

Snap Lock wandered the castle idly, not really heading anywhere in particular. His father had trained him with all his mercenary skills, and his mother had trained him in business and the rewards of hard work. However, as much as he loved his Mom, farm life didn't seem the thing for him. Besides, his new little sister, Apple Schnapps, was trying to buck apples before she'd even started to talk. Snap wondered if maybe his destiny lay elsewhere.

He paused as he saw a flash of pink around the corner of a pillar. He grinned as a familiar scent touched his nostrils. "Can I help you two?" he asked.

Cherry Blossom stuck her head out. "Oh, hello Snap," she said quietly. "I didn't see you there." She smiled. "I'm...actually a bit lost."

Snap walked up. "Well, I know my way around mostly, I could show you the way back."

Cherry flushed. "A-actually, I wanted to explore, but...I had no idea the castle was so...BIG..."

Snap smiled. "In that case, how about we explore together?"

Cherry smiled. "I'd like that."

As they walked together past a mirror, Lotus Blossom looked at Snap from the mirror...and winked, grinning.

Discord curled around Celestia, perking his ears up at the sound of laughter throughout the castle. "It's good to hear laughter in the palace again."

"Yes," Celestia said, leaning into Discord. "It's nice to have a time of peace after all that chaos...and to know you don't have to use it to enjoy yourself."

Discord coughed. "Speaking of, Celestia, I did use a LITTLE bit of chaos recently."

Celestia gazed at him flat eyes. "Why?"

"To get you a present, of course!"

"A present?" Celestia eyed Discord somewhat warily. "Anything like the last one?"

"Celestia, I promise you, this one won't try to eat your brains."

"Alright...what is it?"

Discord grinned. "Guess."

Celestia smirked. "Discord, given it's you, for all I know it could be anything from a portable black hole to a "Best of Barry Manilow" CD. Could you give me some hints?"

Discord chuckled. "Alright Celestia. It's very small, and won't be here for some time. It will give you headaches & nausea, make you irritable, put you through all sorts of heartache and pain...but it's something you've wanted for a long time, and once its here nothing could compel you to give it up."

Celestia blinked. "I can't for the life of me make sense of that clue. Can't you make sense for once, Discord?"

Discord blinked. "But Tiaaa...where's the fun in making sense?"

Celestia sighed. "Can't you just tell me?"

Discord thought for a time. "Hmmm...nope. It's too much fun watching you struggle. However," he plopped a few objects in front of her, "I'm sure these will help you figure it out. Until you do, Arivaderci!" With that, he vanished.

Celestia stared at the objects laid out before her: a rubber chicken, a bowl of cherries, and a small box. She tried the box first, but couldn't manage to get it open. The ruber chicken was just that, a perfectly ordinary rubber chicken...one of Pinkie Pie's, if Celestia wasn't mistaken. The cherries also appeared perfectly normal. Daring to try one, she discovered, however, that they had no pits. As she sat in confusion, she heard Luna walk by, singing along to the "iPod" that Ivo had given her. She had recently begun enjoying the works of one 'Alan Sherman'.

"I gave my love a chicken, it had no bones!  
I gave my love a cherry, it had no stone..."

Celestia blinked as she stared at the two items she'd examined. A rubber - boneless - chicken, and seedless cherries. Was this the clue?

"I gave my love a baby-"

Celestia gasped, putting a hoof to her abdomen. It was impossible, wasn't it? She'd passed her period of fertility eons ago. ...but he said he'd used his chaos to gie her the gift. Could he have...

"-and then you see My love got very angry and she said to me 'I didn't mind the chicken without the bones I didn't mind the cherry without the stone But when you give a baby, there's just one thing-"

The box suddenly popped open, revealing it's contents.

"'You oughta at least give an engagement ring!'"

As Luna walked off, still singing, Discord appeared at Celestia's side, one hand on her shoulder. "Well Tia," he said, his voice for once completely serious, "what do you say?"

Some distance away. Twisty is tinkering with something that has every probability of being dangerous, explosive, and/or fun. She has lost track once more of what she was trying to make, having gotten distracted. She suddenly pauses, and turns to look right at you. She puts a hoof to her lips and blows you a kiss. "Goodnight, everypony!"

The End 


End file.
